Maybe
by Katse
Summary: Porque la vida no es una línea fija y siempre cambia de rumbo, es una cuerda a la que estamos atados la cual se enreda y encuentra con otras iguales a ella, o todo lo contrario. Y aprendemos a valorarla no importa lo que suframos, porque de eso se trata la vida, de sentirla y disfrutarla, y dejar nuestra marca en al menos un alma y cuando llegue el final, vivir en su recuerdo.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** **Porque la vida no es una línea fija y siempre cambia de rumbo, es una cuerda a la que estamos atados la cual se enreda y encuentra con otras iguales a ella o todo lo contrario. Y aprendemos a valorarla no importa lo que suframos, porque de eso se trata la vida, de sentirla y disfrutarla, y dejar nuestra marca en al menos un alma y cuando llegue el final, vivir en su recuerdo.**

 **Notas de Autora:** **Esta historia es algo sentimental y tierna. Sabrán amarla.**

 **Advertencias:** **Mpreg (si, chicos que pueden y logran engendrar babys xD)**

 **Parejas:** **Toothcup y Oc**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTYD no me pertenecen sino que a DeamWorks y Cressida Cowel, ya quedo claro desde el momento en que entramos a esta página, pero aun así lo menciono (reglamento :v).**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Maybe.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Estaba desesperado y atemorizado. Tenía ganas de tirarse de un barranco, y es que era muy joven para que le estuviera pasando eso.

Sabía que aquella noche no debía salir. El celo estaba cerca y tan pronto los inhibidores no habían funcionado. Pero su terquedad y la idea de pasar aunque sea una sola noche en una fiesta decente y la fuerte insistencia de quien creía su amigo lo llevaron hasta donde está ahora.

Embarazado y sin idea alguna de quien es el padre.

En medio de la fiesta comenzó a sentir calor, demasiado calor. Un calor abrazador que le hizo temblar las piernas, no basto mucho para que se diera cuenta de qué se trataba.

Quiso escapar de ese mar de hormonas antes de que alguien lo notara, pero le fue imposible. Su "amigo" supo lo que ocurría e ingenuamente creyó que lo ayudaría cuando lo guio a una de las habitaciones de la casa en la que se festejaba el fin de año. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

Dándole unas extrañas pastillas azules lo dejo encerrado, tuvo la suficiente conciencia para saber que lo había drogado, eso sumado al celo provocó un estallido de sensaciones que lo hicieron colapsar.

Lo peor ocurrió cuando su amigo regresó acompañado de otras dos personas que no pudo reconocer de tan nublada que tenía la vista.

Y paso lo que pasó.

Al día siguiente despertó desorientado y sin idea de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque los restos de semen entre sus piernas le dieron una ligera idea de lo ocurrido. Se vistió rápido y salió de aquella casa.

Busco a su amigo por toda la universidad en la que estudiaban. Preguntó a cuanto lo conociera si sabían algo de él. Pero no obtuvo respuestas.

No, hasta que de casualidad se encontró con unos tipos con los que una vez había visto a su amigo discutir fuertemente. Se acercó y los enfrentó, necesitaba encontrarlo y saber el porqué de lo que hizo.

Y vaya que encontró lo que buscaba.

Debía dinero, mucho dinero. Se había metido en apuestas, las cuales perdió patéticamente y debía pagar. Y si lo hizo. Pero la forma en que saldó sus deudas fue la forma más baja y vil que pudo imaginar. Una rabia desmesurada lo invadió.

Cuando al fin estuvo lúcido y con todas sus ideas en orden el peso de los hechos le cayó como un balde de agua fría. El desgraciado que en algún momento había considerado amigo, casi un hermano, lo traicionó. Lo vendió como mera mercancía. Como una simple prostituta.

Entre más buscaba al bastardo, más se daba cuenta de que no solamente estuvo con dos tipos desconocidos, sino que varios habían disfrutado de su estado de embriaguez generado por el celo y por las drogas. Muchos lo miraban con un hambre que antes no había notado, y se sintió sucio.

Todo un día buscándolo, y no tuvo resultados. No debía ser un genio para saber que había escapado, huido como la cucaracha rastrera que era.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada. El tiempo no iba a regresar y el tenía algo más en que pensar.

El día siguiente le tocaba regresar a la casa de sus abuelos por las vacaciones. Solo transcurrieron dos semanas cuando comenzó a tener mareos mañaneros, desmayos repentinos y un profundo asco hacia las frutas ácidas, pero unas ganas tremendas de pescado.

Entonces lo supo. Y para corroborarlo compró una de esas pruebas de embarazos especiales para hombres como él. Y la pesadilla se volvió realidad. Sus temores eran ciertos.

No quiso decirles nada a sus abuelos, quienes aún no se daban cuenta de sus cambios repentinos. No quería que se preocuparan, ya estaban lo suficientemente ancianos como para cargar con sus problemas. Prefirió pasar las vacaciones disfrutando de su compañía y aprovechando el tiempo, debía tomar una decisión, que fuera cual fuera marcaría su vida. Estaba seguro de eso.

Un mes pasó, luego dos, se hicieron tres y al cuarto mes ya no pudo guardar por más tiempo el secreto.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Quiero mencionar que se llevaran una gran sorpresa en el segundo capítulo. Como ya dije, este fic te hará soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, o así lo pienso. Pero si eres de alma estoica no hay problemas, de igual manera disfrutaras si te gusta este tipo de historias.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Besos y Abrazos**

 **Danke!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Resumen:** **Porque la vida no es una línea fija y siempre cambia de rumbo, es una cuerda a la que estamos atados la cual se enreda y encuentra con otras iguales a ella o todo lo contrario. Y aprendemos a valorarla no importa lo que suframos, porque de eso se trata la vida, de sentirla y disfrutarla, y dejar nuestra marca en al menos un alma y cuando llegue el final, vivir en su recuerdo.**

 **Notas de Autora:** **y se preguntaran ¿Quién es el chico al que le hicieron semejante atrocidad? ¿Qué hará? ¿Cómo tendrá el alma la autora para hacer sufrir de esa manera al chico?**

 **Bueno, sus dudas serán resueltas en este capítulo, o al menos la mayoría.**

 **Advertencias:** **Mpreg, Chico x Chico (y encima de eso pueden quedar embarazados, algo así como un gen mutante que hace fértiles a los hombres).**

 **Parejas:** **Toothcup y Oc**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTYD no me pertenecen sino que a DreamWorks y Cressida Cowel, ya quedo claro desde el momento en que entramos a esta página, pero aun así lo menciono (reglamento :v).**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Maybe**

 **Capítulo 2**

Le tocaba el turno nocturno en la radio de la universidad en donde trabajaba, eran las 9:40 y por esa hora se encontraba todo tranquilo solo estando él y su compañera, Anne.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado decidió que no importaba lo que había ocurrido y el cómo lo habían utilizado, no tuvo secuelas o traumas debido a que prácticamente lo violaron, pero sí que cambió. Ya no sería estúpido y no dejaría que lo volvieran a lastimar.

Y con el bebé, decidió que se quedaría con él, hasta había comenzado a comprar pequeñas prendas, se le era inevitable no hacerlo, le parecían tan monas y solo imaginaba cómo se verían en su pequeño o pequeña. Su bebé no tenía culpa de las circunstancias en las que nacía y tenía todo el derecho a vivir con al menos uno de sus padres, nada de darlo en adopción. Nadie podría darle más amor que él mismo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó bien en donde pisaba y se resbaló cayendo por las escaleras junto a la caja de discos que iba cargando.

Anne, al escuchar el estruendo de la caída salió de la cabina de grabación para saber que ocurría. Se encontró con la extraña escena de Toothless (o al menos así lo llamaban en la Radio ya que nunca decía su verdadero nombre) sangrando, pero algo difería. La sangre no provenía de la cabeza o algún lugar más lógico. Esta salía de entre las piernas del moreno quien estaba hecho un ovillo sujetando su estómago y sollozando levemente.

Reaccionó y desde su móvil llamó a una ambulancia. Ella tuvo que ir con Toothless porque además de ser muy noche, no conocía a nadie que fuera amigo del chico o algún familiar por lo menos. En ese momento lamentaba no haber entablado un poco más de conversación con el pelinegro.

Los para-médicos estabilizaron a Toothless y una vez estando en el hospital procedieron a hacer los exámenes correspondientes. Lo único que sabían con lo que trataban era con un posible aborto accidental, ya que el moreno no dejaba de llorar y lamentarse por su bebé. No tenían muchos datos sobre él y eso dificultaba las cosas. No podían darle un tranquilizante por el riesgo de que dañara al feto si éste seguía vivo todavía. Luego de dos horas, Toothless dormía en una habitación del hospital estando fuera de peligro él y su hijo. A Anne le dieron las pertenencias de Toothles y ella aprovecho a buscar entre los contactos en el celular del moreno el número de su familia. Tuvo la suerte de no buscar mucho tiempo pues entre los favoritos o más usados estaba uno con el nombre de *Abuelos.

Repicó unas cinco veces antes de que contestaran, y era lo más lógico viendo la hora que era. Cuando contestaron por el otro lado de la línea, Anne habló un poco nerviosa explicando la situación.

Los abuelos de Toothless no vivían en la ciudad por lo que tendrían que tomar un vuelo para estar lo más pronto posible con su nieto. Anne los tranquilizó diciendo que ella se quedaría hasta que ellos pudieran estar presentes.

-¿Señorita?

-¿Sí?

-Necesito los datos de su amigo para poder internarlo correctamente.

-¿Internarlo? ¿Tan grave es?

-Así es, casi tuvo un episodio de aborto y tiene un severo caso de anemia. Deberá pasar al menos una semana hospitalizado para ver si mejora, por eso necesitamos sus datos.

-Verá doctor, lo que pasa es que yo solo trabajo con él y no lo conozco mucho ¡ni siquiera se su nombre real!

Estallo en llanto, nerviosa por todo lo que pasaba.

-Tranquila, él está fuera de peligro.

-¿Y el bebé?

-Por el momento está estable, debemos hacerles otros exámenes.

-Yo no sé mucho sobre él, pero sus abuelos vienen en camino y estarán por la mañana.

-Avíseles en cuanto los vea que tienen que llenar el formulario en recepción.

-Lo haré.

Unas horas más tarde despertó Toothles, un poco desorientado y adolorido por los golpes al caer de las escaleras. Se quedó viendo el pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba, la luz era tenue así que no podía ver todos los detalles de la habitación, pero si noto que había una mesa y un pequeño sillón para una persona. Estaba solo y su cabeza le dolía horrores, intento recordar que hacía antes de acabar en ese lugar. Era martes y a él le tocaba la limpieza y el orden de los discos que llegaban a la Radio por correspondencia, planeaba cenar después de terminar con eso y estuvo pensando en lo que había comprado para su bebé la tarde anterior y luego… el golpe. Se cayó de las escaleras por no ver bien donde pisaba.

Y como si se lo recordara, una punzada en el vientre bajo hizo que el temor apareciera. Llevo sus manos al estómago. Y la imagen lo ataco como un relámpago. Lo había perdido, recordaba la sangre y el incesante dolor. Un pobre bebé de tan solo cuatro meses y medio no soportaría tan grave caída. Pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos acompañadas por silenciosos sollozos.

Dolía, dolía demasiado. Ni siquiera le había importado el que lo hubieran utilizado como muñeca inflable, los bastardos pagarían tarde o temprano de eso estaba seguro, pero su bebe… no, él no tenía culpa y ni siquiera había nacido, no lo conocía pero ya lo amaba, amaba a ese pedacito de persona que poco a poco crecía dentro de él. Y ahora, ya no había nada. Estaba vacío.

Los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto, y el llanto en gritos desgarradores. Su bebe, su hijito ya no estaba, y todo por un estúpido accidente, debió ser más precavido, debió tener cuidado.

Y siguió llorando.

Así fue como lo encontró Anne cuando regreso al cuarto de Toothless, llorando amargamente. En un primer instante no comprendió por qué lloraba, hasta que llego a la conclusión que erradamente el moreno también pensaba. Se apresuró hasta llegar a él, e intentar calmarlo, en el camino tirando las bolsas que iba cargando. Verlo llorar también hacia que ella quisiera llorar, nunca fue buena viendo sufrir a las demás personas.

Abrazo Toothless lo más fuerte que pudo y alzando la voz intento llamar su atención.

-¡Toothless!

-Mi bebé, Anne. Perdí a mi bebé. –Seguía llorando pero por un momento Toothless se detuvo y la miro, sus ojos denotaban la desolación en la que se hallaba, y Anne no lo soporto y también rompió a llorar, sintiendo empatía por el otro.

-N..No es cierto, Toothless. No lo has perdido ¿sí? Sigue aquí –dijo acariciando su estómago- todavía está contigo. Tu bebé está sano y salvo. –Recordaba lo que le había dicho el doctor, pero mientras el bebé siguiera en el vientre de su compañero aún estaba la esperanza de que superara la caída y lograra terminar los diez meses.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que tu hijo no ha muerto, todavía estas embarazado.

-¿No lo perdí? Pero ¿y la sangre? ¡Había mucha, Anne!

-Cálmate, cálmate. Respira, o realmente le hará daño al bebé.

Anne comenzó a simular respiraciones lentas y Toothless la siguió, unos tres minutos después Anne continuo hablando.

-Es cierto que tuviste un pequeño episodio de casi aborto y por eso la sangre, pero el doctor dijo que por el momento estaban estables –dijo refiriéndose a padre e hijo – pero debes cuidarte, así que tranquilízate.

-Yo… está bien –Suspiro y cerro los ojos.

-Así me gusta.

-Gracias –fue casi un susurro pero logro llegar a los oídos de Anne. Esta volteo a ver a Toothless y se asustó de ver nuevas lagrimas que creía ya habían parado.

-No, no, no ¡Toothless para! No sigas llorando.

-Es que, no puedo evitarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero todo está bien. Debes tranquilizarte para que puedas comer. Me imagino que no has probado bocado en toda la noche ¿Me equivoco?

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un cabeceo por parte del moreno, negando a la pregunta.

-Lo imaginaba. Por eso te traje algo, es necesario que estés fuerte por ti y por la cosita que crece en ti. –Anne sonrió contagiando un poco a Toothless quien la miraba agradecido y un poco más tranquilo.

Anne le acerco una sopa en vaso, unas cuantas galletas y frutas para que tuviera de todo un poco. El doctor le aconsejo que fueran cosas livianas para que no le hicieran mal. Vio en silencio comer a Toothles y se sintió un poco más tranquila y también cansada. No creyó tener una noche tan movida como esa, y menos a causa del moreno. Entonces recordó el pequeño detalle del expediente que debía llenar Toothless.

-Amm, ¿Toothless?

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo te llamas? Y no ese tonto apodo, sino tu nombre real.

-Oh, bueno… me llamo Thomas, pero puedes decirme Tom. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que cuando me pidieron tus datos no supe contestar, y es que hace poco que te conozco y ni siquiera sabía tu nombre, me sentí realmente tonta. –Dijo con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

-Descuida, fue mi culpa después de todo. Ese apodo lo tengo desde pequeño y a las personas que no conozco muy bien suelo darles ese "nombre" y solo el director de la Radio lo sabía y no le molesto. Pero puedes llamarme Tom si gustas.

-Comprendo. Es un bonito nombre.

-Gracias.

-Otra cosa. –Espero a que Toothles, o Tom, volviera a ponerle atención y continuo hablando – Tus abuelos vienen en camino, espero que no te moleste pero estaba desesperada y muy asustada…

-¿Mis abuelos… vienen? ¡Oh no!

-Lo lamento, pero debía llamar a alguien y tú no despertabas, así que tome tu móvil y llame a tus abuelos. Pero no les dije lo del embarazo, solo que sufriste un accidente.

-No, no te preocupes. En algún momento debían enterarse. –Tom suspiro y se quedó en silencio un buen rato. Anne prefirió dejarlo así, debía estar pensando en muchas cosas. Y ella también cayó ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos hasta que el chico volvió a hablar.

-Anne ¿Me harías un favor?

-Si ¿Qué deseas?

-Me ayudas a ir al baño, es que ya no aguanto la vejiga. –Anne sonrió ante esto y se apresuró a ayudar a Tom.

-No hay problema, cuenta conmigo. –Lo ayudo a levantarse, lo que costo un poco ya que el peli negro era un poco más alto que ella, pero logro guiarlo hasta el baño.

Cuando hubo terminado y regresado al cuarto, Anne le ayudo a recostarse. Estaba a punto de quedar dormido, cuando volteo a ver a la chica que se acomodaba en el pequeño sofá.

-Anne…

La chica volteo y se levantó rápidamente para saber que necesitaba.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Llamo al doctor? ¿Quieres que acomode la almohada?

-Gracias…Por todo. –y después de eso, Toothless quedo profundamente dormido con una pequeña sonrisa acompañando su cansado rostro.

-Oh… No hay de qué.

Anne acaricio levemente los cabellos azabaches apartándolos del rostro del moreno, y también sonrió. Ese día no fue nada de lo que espero, pero se sentía bien después de todo. Volvió al pequeño sofá y al igual que Toothless, ella también cayó dormida.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Un par de explicaciones.

En este fic, los embarazos masculinos duran diez meses por cuestiones anatómicas y biológicas. Se necesita un poco más de tiempo para que el bebé pueda desarrollarse en la matriz masculina.

Esto OmegaVerse, así que se liga a las leyes de esta, pero también yo meto mis manitos y le pongo un poco de mi imaginación.

Como nunca me ha gustado cuando leo un fic no saber cómo es que surgió la posibilidad del mpreg, les doy una breve explicación del "por qué":

~Este es un mundo en el que la homosexualidad ya había sido aceptada, pero la idea de tener bebés propios hizo que un científico (los típicos locos) experimentara con una sustancia sacada de anfibios y reptiles que cambiaban de sexo cuando se veían en la necesidad de hacerlo, esta sustancia, a la que nombraron AF23, hacia evolucionar levemente las hormonas del hombre y después de varios experimentos un joven voluntario logro quedar fértil y próximamente embarazado. Con lo que no conto el científico loco, fue descubrir que los bebes que nacían de esa manera se veían afectados. Algunas niñas nacían siendo infértiles y un poco más agresivas que la mayoría de féminas, y los niños ya nacían con la capacidad para engendrar, no hacía falta la medicina que había creado. Las cosas no quedaron ahí, los niños nacidos inicialmente gracias a la medicina, cuando llegaban a la pre-etapa de la adolescencia actuaban de manera extraña. Descubrieron que su sistema hormonal era distinto a la de las personas comunes, estos niños se atraían entre ellos. Separaron en dos grupos a los niños según su comportamiento y actitudes, sin tomar en cuenta el sexo femenino y masculino. Los llamaron "Alfas" y "Omegas" por la similitud que tenían con algunas manadas de lobos en su jerarquía. Los Alfas, fueran hombres o mujeres (lo que les llamo mucho la atención), eran fuertes, muy agiles y a veces un poco agresivos. Tenían la característica de no poder engendrar, pero si podían dejar embarazados al otro grupo. Los Omegas eran algo más tranquilos y de complexión media, casi rayando en lo delicado y hermoso. Ellos si eran capaces de engendrar, pero no podían dejar embarazada o embarazado, su cuerpo no lo permitían. Fue una gran conmoción descubrir eso ya que nunca se lo esperaron. Cuando juntaron a los chicos Omegas de entre 14 a 17 años que sufrían de la alteración de hormonas en un determinado tiempo, junto a los Alfas de la misma edad, estos reconocían a los Omegas, tanto como los Omegas a los Alfas, y tuvieron que volver a separarlos por esos lapsos te tiempo, pero más de un Alfa escapo y se coló a una de las habitaciones de algún Omega en periodo hormonal activo y provoco que quedaran preñados. Otro de los tantos descubrimientos fue que los Alfas se sentían atraídos por las feromonas que destilaban los Omegas cuando entraban en actividad fértil, a lo cual llamaron "Celo", y ocurría cada tres meses, donde debían tomar precauciones. Pasaron años para poder entender un poco más el funcionamiento del organismo de los niños que habían nacido por efecto de la medicina AF23, y muchos años más para entender a la siguiente generación que había nacido a partir de los niños "Alfa y Omega". Fin.

Un poco de historia. Sé que es un poco aburrido, pero me gusta dar un poco de explicación a esos pequeños detalles. Si tienen dudas pueden consultarme.

Si, Toothless o Tom, como lo decidí llamar (uno no anda en la vida llamándose "sin dientes" xD) en uno de los tantos chicos Omegas, pero de muchas otras generaciones después, así que ya esto se ve normal.

Bueno, por ahora eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Que tengan una gran semana!

Danke!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoola!**

 **Resumen:** **Porque la vida no es una línea fija y siempre cambia de rumbo, es una cuerda a la que estamos atados la cual se enreda y encuentra con otras iguales a ella o todo lo contrario. Y aprendemos a valorarla no importa lo que suframos, porque de eso se trata la vida, de sentirla y disfrutarla, y dejar nuestra marca en al menos un alma y cuando llegue el final, vivir en su recuerdo.**

 **Advertencias:** **Slash y Mpreg**

 **Notas de Autora:** **Para los que se enredaron en el capítulo anterior, Toothless es el embarazado lol.**

 **Agradezco a todos aquellos que comentaron y le dieron favorito a mi historia. Aquí les dejo el capítulo tres. Disfrútenlo.**

 **Parejas:** **Toothcup, y parejas Ocs**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTYD no me pertenecen sino que a DreamWorks y Cressida Cowel, ya quedo claro desde el momento en que entramos a esta página, pero aun así lo menciono (reglamento :v).**

 _ **Maybe 3**_

Como a las nueve de la mañana llevaron el desayuno a Toothless, quien decidió compartirlo con Anne, aun con las negativas de ella. Dos horas antes una enfermera junto con el doctor, un hombre que no pasaba de treinta y tantos años, llegaron para hacer las revisiones correspondientes, poner al tanto de su situación a Toothless y de paso pedirle que llenara su expediente ya que estaría internado a lo menos una semana.

Eso no le molesto al moreno, si de esa manera aseguraba el bienestar de su hijo, con gusto se quedaba un mes entero.

Él y Anne platicaron de todo un poco, conociéndose y entablando de apoco una amistad, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para que Toothless se diera cuenta que se parecían un poco, pero todavía estaba renuente a confiar del todo en ella. Las personas tienden a mostrar más de un rostro. Aunque no debía cerrarse del todo. La chica le agradaba. Tenía mucho entusiasmo y era demasiado sentimental. Mientras conversaban se puso a llorar tres veces solo con recordar que él casi pierde al bebé, y aunque al mencionarlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo, sabía que todo estaba bien por el momento y no había de que preocuparse, las lágrimas no eran necesarias, pero al parecer no sucedía lo mismo con Anne.

Ella le contó que estaba en su tercer año de Antropología Socio Cultural y que los fines de semana estudiaba idiomas. Él se abrió un poco y le contó que estaba por terminar su carrera como Arquitecto y que soñaba fervientemente construir una casa cerca de un lago, para él, su bebé y sus abuelos.

De apoco el ambiente se fue relajando y entre bromas, risas y anécdotas, nuevamente el moreno cayo rendido. Anne no quiso moverse del hospital hasta que llegaran los abuelos de Toothless, ahora que sabía de donde venía el apodo le encontraba un poco de gracia. Se puso a revisar su celular viendo lo nuevo que había y de paso avisar a su jefe todo lo ocurrido, poco tiempo después se aburrió y lo apago. Miró como dormía plácidamente el pelinegro y realmente le apetecía a ella dormir un poco también, así que haciéndose un hueco en la camilla se quedó dormida junto a Toothless.

Se despertaron con el regaño de una enfermera que le llevaba el almuerzo a Toothless, quien les dijo que solo el paciente podía dormir en la camilla. Anne un poco desorientada y aletargada por el sueño se bajó y le ayudó al moreno a acomodar sus almohadas para que pudiera comer.

La enfermera revisó a Toothless y les dio las pastillas y vitaminas medicadas por el doctor, y luego salió tan silenciosa como llegó.

-Para la próxima traigo mi almohada.

Toothless solo pudo reír ante eso.

-Más bien creo que deberían asignar una habitación para los acompañantes o poner un sillón más grande a lo mucho.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Qué te dieron esta vez?

-Pescado. Se mira sabroso.

Los ojos de Toothless brillaron al ver lo que tanto antojo le daba desde que quedo embarazado.

-Sí que se ve rico, usualmente en los hospitales solo dan comida de porquería.

Anne hizo una mueca y Toothless sonrió, divertido por el comentario.

-Bueno, supongo que iba en serio eso de que tengo que comer bien y ganar un poco de energía para mantener a mi bebé sano. –Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Toothless comía y Anne se dedicaba a observarlo.

-¿Qué se siente? –De pronto hablo la rubia, haciendo que el moreno detuviera la curacharada de comida que se llevaba a la boca.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esperar un bebé.

-Pues, es extraño. Al principio no se siente nada fuera de lo normal, pero poco a poco eso va cambiando y no hablo de los dolores estomacales y los vómitos mañaneros. Me refiero a que… comencé sintiendo mucho anhelo y felicidad. Luego, quería hacer de todo un poco, no podía quedarme quieto. Siempre buscando algo pero no sabía qué. A veces siento de todo y en otras ocasiones no siento nada. No sé si me explico.

-Lo haces muy bien, descuida. –Anne lo vio con una sonrisa algo extraña al parecer de Toothless. –Continua.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?

-¿Qué sientes en tu estomago? Y ¿Cuántos meses tienes ya?

Toothless siguió comiendo y respondiendo a las dudas de la chica.

-Tengo cuatro meses y medio, y por el momento solo me siento un poco más pesado. Unos meses más y rodaré, con todo lo que tendré que comer. –Toothless se rio a carcajadas por su chiste.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacías antes? Según entiendo, desde el inicio del embarazo hay que estar muy saludable.

-Yo… estaba muy ocupado trabajando dobles turnos y estudiando, y supongo que no me cuide lo suficiente y me saltaba algunas comidas. Pero es que necesito el dinero, y a veces estaba tan cansado que prefería dormir a comer. Creo que estuvo mal.

-Definitivamente.

Toothless termino su almuerzo y tomo la gelatina que le dieron como postre. Anne dejo la bandeja a un lado y acomodo de nuevo las almohadas de Toothless.

-Toothless…

-Si ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me dejarías ayudarte? Quiero decir, como me has contado, tú no tienes amigos o algo por el estilo que te apoye por el momento y tus abuelos viven muy lejos. Yo vivo sola y mi departamento es lo suficientemente grande para que te mudes conmigo y…

-No.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que no! –La mirada de Toothless era seria y decidida, algo que alarmo a Anne.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero ser tu acción de caridad, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero me niego a aceptar algo más.

-¿Acción de caridad? ¿Pero de qué estas hablando? Yo solo quiero ayudarte. Y si es por lo que no me conoces, eso no importa. Tú eres un gran chico y te he visto trabajar muy duro, y no creo que pienses que yo soy tan mala. Además, no sería caridad solo te estoy proponiendo vivir acompañado, si quieres hasta puedes ayudarme con la renta.

-¿Por qué me dejarías vivir contigo? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-¡No quiero nada!

-¿Entonces? Discúlpame por desconfiar, pero estoy en mi derecho.

-¿Qué te hicieron para que pienses así? No planeo robarme a tu bebé cuando nazca, o hacerte daño. Solo considero que en una situación así, deberías estar acompañado. ¿Has pensado que sucedería si ocurre otro accidente como lo del estudio, o llegado el tiempo entras en labor de parto y nadie está cerca de ti para ayudarte?

-Yo…

-Míralo de este modo, yo te ayudo y cuido de ti y tú me haces compañía. Aunque no lo parezca, mi vida es algo solitaria.

-¿No tienes amigos o qué?

-Claro que tengo, pero… son amigos de clases y al final del día siempre tienen algo más que hacer y yo vuelvo a quedar sola. Tú me harías compañía.

-¿Quieres compañía?

-¡Exacto!

-¿Y por qué yo y no cualquiera de esos amigos que dices?

-Porque ellos no necesitan de compañeros de habitación. Ellos están bien así como están. Yo soy la de los problemas de soledad. Y tú eres a quien quiero de compañía. En el poco tiempo que he pasado contigo, la he pasado genial, he hablado más de lo normal y me he sentido bien, sin tener que fingir o saber de qué hablan los demás. He sido yo misma y no te ha molestado. Y no me malinterpretes o te asustes creyendo que soy una loca depresiva. Solo…

-Entiendo.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, y supongo que no había pensado bien la situación en la que me encuentro y es que siempre me las he ingeniado solo para salir de mis aprietos, el que quieras ayudarme así por así me descoloca.

-Créeme, me veras haciendo buenas acciones muy seguido, no puedo evitarlo. Así que ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Toothless estaba por responder cuando se escucharon voces del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo.

Anne vio entrar al doctor junto a dos señores como de cincuenta años cada uno, pero bien conservados. La señora tenía el cabello completamente blanco y unos ojos azules muy profundos, y el señor era tan alto como el doctor y tenía un porte elegante, su sola figura impresionaba además de tener unos penetrantes ojos verdes, iguales a los de Toothless. Entonces supo que ellos eran sus abuelos.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Y para el próximo: Los abuelos se presentan!**

 **xD yo también espero eso.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y creo que publicare el otro miércoles.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien aquí está siguiendo Yuri on Ice? xD ¿SI es así que les parece?**

 **Sé que no tiene nada que ver pero, hoy lo actualizan y estoy emocionada. Tanta tensión se siente en el aire. 3**

 **Ok, eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Danke!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen:** **Porque la vida no es una línea fija y siempre cambia de rumbo, es una cuerda a la que estamos atados la cual se enreda y encuentra con otras iguales a ella o todo lo contrario. Y aprendemos a valorarla no importa lo que suframos, porque de eso se trata la vida, de sentirla y disfrutarla, y dejar nuestra marca en al menos un alma y cuando llegue el final, vivir en su recuerdo.**

 **Notas de Autora:** **Es miércoles, y Yuri on Ice lo sabe xD Estoy publicando esto antes de ir a ver el nuevo capítulo. No lo niego, estoy atrapada.**

 **Este capítulo me qeudo algo largo, ni cuenta me di cuando llegue a las tres mil palabras. Supongo que estaba muy entretenida escribiéndolo. Hoy conocerán a los abuelitos de Toothless. :3**

 **Advertencias:** **Omega Verse osea Mpreg, (y encima de eso pueden quedar embarazados, algo así como un gen mutante que hace fértiles a los hombres). Si ya llegaste hasta aquí no creo que deba seguir explicando eso :v**

 **Parejas:** **Toothcup y Oc (todas las que se me ocurran en el camino)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTYD no me pertenecen sino que a DreamWorks y Cressida Cowel, ya quedo claro desde el momento en que entramos a esta página, pero aun así lo menciono (reglamento :v).**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Los Abuelos Andrew y Rosie**

Llevaban dos horas encerrados en la habitación y ella se sienta nerviosa, demasiado. Los abuelos de Toothless apenas y si la saludaron, escucharon las indicaciones del doctor y luego pidieron un tiempo a solas con el moreno. Cuando hablo con ellos por teléfono nunca se los imagino así, tan, tan… bueno, tan jóvenes. Los hacía de unos setenta y algo. No señores que parecieran gozar todavía de demasiada vida. Las visiones preconcebidas y las voces por teléfono engañan.

Ella se imaginó unos abuelitos de esos con los cuales da ganas de acurrucarse y escuchar viejas historias de cuando eran jóvenes, pero los abuelos de Toothless daban la sensación de ser todo lo contrario a tiernos abuelitos. Y seguía sin irse no porque no lo hubiera pensado, pero había dejado su bolso dentro de la habitación donde tenía todo, en especial el dinero, ni siquiera pudo ir a buscar algo de comer, se moría de hambre y Toothless no le pudo dar de su comida porque los interrumpieron. También estaba el tema de que le había propuesto al moreno irse a vivir con ella. En el momento en que le propuso esa idea, hasta a ella le pareció fabulosa. Peor ahora que se ponía a pensar en los pros y contras comenzaba a dudarlo. No sabía cuánto espacio podría requerir Toothless, y aunque el departamento era algo grande, debía ver como se acomodarían juntos, no sabía lo que era vivir con alguien más, usualmente ella caminaba por su departamento solo con una camisola y unas pantis, ahora no podría hacerlo con un chico viviendo con ella. Debía sacar copias de las llaves, dividir gastos, armar horarios de llegada y poner reglas. ¿Por qué no se detuvo a pensarlo un poco mejor antes de escupir la idea al aire? Por eso siempre metía la pata.

Se levantó como un resorte cuando la puerta se abrió y vio salir a la señora, ella le sonrió y Anne solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

-Oh querida ¿sigues esperando?

-Bueno, sí. Quería quedarme hasta saber que no había problemas con Toothless. Y también olvide mi bolso dentro de la habitación.

-Thomas esta mejor, hemos hablado y nos ha explicado toda la situación de su salud y la del bebé. Por lo de tu bolso, puedes pasar, en este momento él se encuentra dormido.

-Ok, entonces entrare por mi bolso y regresare más tarde.

La señora le dio paso y Anne entro despacio tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Toothless estaba de costado y no podía ver su rostro, pero por las respiraciones lentas se no taba que estaba profundamente dormido como había dicho la abuela de este. Hizo nota mental sobre preguntarles debidamente sus nombres, no podía seguir llamándolos "abuelos de Toothless".

-Tú debes ser la chica que nos llamó ayer, no nos hemos presentado bien. Yo soy Andrew Williams Black, el abuelo de Tom.

-Mucho gusto, yo son Anne Martin. Trabajo junto a Toothless en la radio. Su esposa me dijo que por el momento se encuentra bien, así que vendré mas tarde por si necesitan algo.

-No te preocupes, estaremos aquí hasta que el doctor le de alta.

-¿Quieren que les traiga algo de la cafetería antes de que me vaya? Yo vuelvo más o menos en dos horas.

-Descuida. Mi esposa ya fue a comprar algo para comer.

-De acuerdo. Saluda a Toothless de mi parte cuando despierte.

-Lo hare. Y gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué.

Anne salió de la habitación y recorrió blancos pasillos del hospital hasta la salida. Pocas veces había pisado uno, ni cuando estaba pequeña duro tanto dentro de una sala de hospital. Se sentía extraño, era demasiado frio. Ya veía por qué a los productores de cine les gustaba hacer sus películas de miedo en hospitales abandonados, si de por si con personas ya es tétrico. Cuando al fin piso la salida pudo respirar más libremente, iría a su departamento y se cambiaría, tal vez dormiría un poco y se tomaría el día libre, ya había perdido todas las clases de la mañana y el trabajo ya había dicho que faltaría al igual que Toothless, pero aun debía ir a dejar la constancia del médico explicando la semana de reposo que tendría el pelinegro.

Vaya que eso de cuidar enfermos era difícil.

…

Sentía algo pesados los ojos, a lo mejor se debía a que estuvo llorando pero no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando se quedó a solas con sus abuelos. Delante de ellos no podía fingir, y suficiente ya les había mentido en navidad. Su abuela fue la primera en pedir explicaciones, con esa mirada que no deja escapar ni un solo detalle. Tuvo que decirles todo, desde lo que paso en la fiesta, el embarazo hasta lo de conseguir trabajo y el motivo del por qué había terminado en el hospital. Después de un fuerte regaño por no tener más cuidado y no decir lo que sucedía antes, llego la parte en la que lo apoyaban y le aseguraban que no lo dejarían solo.

Su abuelo, aunque no lo pareciera, era alguien muy amable y sentimental. Lo encerró en un fuerte abrazo y se dispuso a consolarlo. Se sintió como cuando era pequeño y se caía porque estaba aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta, como venía y le sonreía diciéndole que todo estaba bien, y que sanaría. Era el mismo sentimiento en ese momento.

Sus abuelos le explicaron que tardaron en llegar porque hubo un retraso con los vuelos. También le explicaron que se quedarían un mes con él, por lo menos hasta que vieran mejoría en su salud. Eso no le molesto, pasaría tiempo de calidad con sus abuelos siendo mimado y no iría a trabajar, le hacía falta. También se pusieron al día sobre el cómo iban sus clases o el tema central del momento: el bebé. Así paso el tiempo hasta que se sintió cansado y volvió a quedar dormido.

Termino de despertar y se fijó que ya era de noche, el cuarto estaba un poco oscuro solo con algunos rayos naranjas del atardecer.

-Veo que ya despiertas ¿Tienes hambre?

Su abuela acaricio algunos mechones de su frente y le mostro una bandeja con lo que se supondría seria su cena.

-Realmente no. Solo quiero tomar algo.

-También hay jugo de mango. –su abuela se lo acerco y con solo sentir el olor le hizo querer vomitar, corrió al baño (ya tenía un poco más de movilidad en sus piernas) y devolvió todo su querido almuerzo.

-Parece que el mango está descartado. Alejo el envase lejos del olfato del moreno y se puso a un costado de el para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Odio esto…

-Y lo odiaras más. Apenas está comenzando.

-Oh Dios… -se lamentó y regreso el rostro al váter cuando sintió venir una nueva arcada.

Cuando ya hubo vaciado sus entrañas, volvió a recostarse. Se sentía débil.

-¿Quieres decir que durare otros seis meses con este problema?

-No solo uno más, luego vendrán los antojos de media noche. El increíble aumento del sentido del olfato, estarás más sensible y tendrás un gran apetito sexual.

-¡Mierda!

-Vocabulario. –Lo regaño y Toothless solo rodo los ojos.

-¡Popó! –Exclamo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No tienes remedio.

-Ninguno.

-Como sea. Oh, tu amiga dijo vino hace rato y te trajo unas cosas de aseo. También te compro barritas de pescado y chocolate.

-¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está?

-Salió con tu abuelo. Fueron a buscar algo para cenar.

-Bueno, ya se me antojaron las barritas de pescado. –Su abuela le acerco el paquete y Toothless lo tomo encantado comenzando a devorarlos.

-Hijo, no hemos hablado de algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa? –Toothless volvió su mirada hacia la mujer esperando que continuara hablando.

-Sobre qué harás con el bebé, por supuesto.

-Creí que estaba claro. Yo cuidare de mi bebé.

-Solo era para confirmarlo. En este tiempo muchos buscan como darlos en adopción y esas cosas.

-Yo quiero a mi hijo. Él se quedara conmigo, no importa cuán difícil sea. –su mirada era seria, y denotaba cuan seguro estaba de su decisión.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar. No podría esperar nada menos de mi hijo.

-¿Y has pensado en cómo se llamara?

-Aun no. Tenía pensado que me ayudaras con eso. Me gustaría algo que signifique algo muy bonito, que tenga un sentido especial.

-Tendremos tiempo para elegir. Creo que tengo un libro en el que aparecen nombres y sus significados, aunque es algo viejo puede que te sirva.

-Está bien.

Siguió comiendo sus barritas de pescado y hablando con su abuela otro rato más hasta que llegaron Anne y su abuelo.

-Veo que ya estas despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Esa fue Anne, llevaba dos empaques de comida en sus manos se vía un poco mejor que en la mañana.

-Yo, bien. Gracias por el detalle de las barritas.

-No hay problema, recordé que dijiste que te gustaba mucho el pescado.

-En realidad no le gustan mucho los mariscos. –Dijo su abuelo y Anne lo quedo viendo extrañada.

-Deben ser antojos de seguro. –Afirmo la mujer mayor con una sonrisa.

-Señora Rosie, aquí está su comida. También traje jugo de naranja.

-Dime solamente Rosie, querida. Y gracias.

-Yo quiero un poco de agua.

-Aquí tienes. –Anne le paso una botella y Toothless termino de tomarse más de la mitad del contenido.

-Oh, parecieran una linda pareja. Si no supiera que eres Beta y que mi nieto está en estado, juraría que lo son.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Beta? –Toothless la miro asombrado por la afirmación, al igual que Anne.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Por tu aroma. Esta generación no puede detectar ese tipo detalles con todo eso de los supresores y el esconder sus aromas para llevar algo más de tranquilidad en sus vidas. Pero yo lo tengo suficientemente desarrollado para saber quién es Beta, Alfa u Omega.

-Wow, tienes que enseñarme. –Toothless la miraba fascinado.

-Lograras hacerlo sin esfuerzo cuando nazca tu bebé.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu olfato esta diseñado para identificar a tu "cría" de las demás, también sirve para identificar a tu pareja, pero en este caso no tienes pareja a la que identificar. Porque no fuiste marcado ¿cierto?

-No, solo utilizaron mi celo, pero no llegaron al punto de marcarme. Gracias al cielo.

-También doy gracias a eso, pero serás mal visto por ser un Omega sin pareja y encima de eso con un pequeño retoño. Aunque el mundo está cambiando, todavía existen prejuicios e ideas retrogradas sobre los Omegas.

-Me vale un carajo lo que lleguen a pensar sobre mí. No les debe interesar lo que haga o no con mi vida y la de mi hijo.

-Lo sé, y a nosotros tampoco nos afecta eso pero lo digo por tu hijo. Cuando crezca tendrá muchos problemas debido eso.

-Si se llegan a meter con mi hijo, verán lo que un Omega es capaz de hacer. Estúpidos entrometidos.

-¡Ese vocabulario!

-Sí, sí, sí.

-Wow…

Todos se giraron a ver a la chica que por el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-¿Qué?

-Yo nací con padres normales, y nunca había escuchado o puesto atención realmente a eso de las castas. Es algo realmente interesante y no creí que fuera tan complicado. ¿Cómo funciona eso del olfato? Yo nunca he sentido nada extraño.

-Es porque el olfato de los Betas, o de las personas normales mejor dicho, no está capacitado para sentir las frecuencias de las feromonas. –Esta vez hablo el abuelo Andrew, integrándose a la conversación. Todos ya estaban comiendo, pero aun así seguían la conversación, era como estar en una clase de primaria. O así lo sentían los más jóvenes.

-Los Beta tienen su ciclo de crecimiento normal a como lo conoces, pero en los Alfa y los Omegas es distinto, ellos maduran cuando su primer "Celo" aparece pero es distinto en los dos grupos. En los alfas solo despierta su deseo sexual y fertilidad, y los hace desarrollar verdaderamente su aspecto como Alfas. En los Omegas, despierta su "encantos" y también su fertilidad. Tengo que explicarte algo, Anne, así que escucha muy bien. Los omegas cuando están en el "celo" desprenden esto que llamamos feromonas para atraer a los alfas por su inminente necesidad de quedar preñado. Es una sensación difícil describir, y que los supresores solo hacen que sean bloqueadas temporalmente para que los Alfas no puedan sentirlas y atacar al Omega en celo. Un Omega no puede quedar en estado si no está en Celo, aunque otro Alfa este en celo, en ellos solo incrementa el deseo sexual, nada más. Lo importante esta en los Omegas, Celo + Copulación = Cría. El celo en los omegas aparece irregularmente, pero el de los alfas es cada mes, esto para mantener el deseo latente y estar preparados por si un omega entra en etapa fértil.

-Cuando lo dices de esa manera, lo haces ver como si nuestra única utilidad fuera concebir hijos.

-Es que en un principio así era.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Anne realmente se veía interesada en el tema, Toothless no tanto. Ya había escuchado mucho sobre su grupo, y el de los Alfas.

-Por la necesidad de poder tener hijos entre dos personas del mismo sexo. Cuando al fin lo lograron, se crearon nuevos roles sociales y lo que antes se discriminaba desapareció para discriminar otras. El mundo cambia, evoluciona y con él lo hacen las reglas del mundo. Tan estúpidas y absurdas como las anteriores, pero que al final terminan siendo aceptadas por las mismas personas. Llagando a un punto en el que lo ven normal hasta que alguien se impone. Es simple querida. Actualmente estamos en un tiempo neutral, pero existen todavía personas que tienen prejuicios y dañan a los demás con sus palabras y acciones. No sé si conocen esa ley que fue eliminada hace algunos años atrás, esa que objetaba que solo se podían casar entre Alfas y Omegas, y los Betas no podían tener parejas Alfas u Omegas.

-Oh, yo vi algo sobre eso en un libro de historia. Yo aún no había nacido. En ese momento no le puse mucha atención, pero ahora que la escucho no tiene mucho sentido. Y si se enamoran, ¿está mal visto eso?

-Años atrás, sí. Pero luego alguien se levantó contra esa idea, luego fueron tres, después todo un grupo. Y luego muchas personas estaban de acuerdo con que era una tontería. Así es como se cambian el régimen.

-Que complicado.

-Totalmente.

-A mí eso no me importa. Por el resto de mi vida solo seremos mi bebé y yo. No necesito una pareja.

-No digas eso, puede que llegues a cambiar de parecer.

-No lo hare. –Las palabras eran muy seguras de parte de Toothless. –No me importa vivir tragando supresores como si fueran caramelos, no dejare que un Alfa se me vuelva a acercar.

-¿Eso me incluye? Me duele escucharlo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, abuela.

-Un momento ¿Usted es Alfa? Creí que el Alfa lo era el –dijo señalando al señor que solo soltó una carcajada.

-Niña, en nuestra familia todos los varones siempre han nacido Omegas. Sin excepciones.

-Entonces ¿Usted es omega y ella es alfa?

-Sí, yo concebí al padre de Tom. –Anne estaba perpleja con esa confirmación, y todavía no se imaginaba como es que sucedió.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que… usted sabe? –Anne hizo señas con sus manos para simular penetraciones.

-Oh, eso es fácil. Cuando una mujer es Alfa, el clítoris cambia momentáneamente alargándose lo suficiente como para introducirse en el Omega sea éste varón o mujer. –Explico la abuela Rosie.

-Esto me dejara traumas.

-No habría por qué. Es normal después de todo.

-En ustedes, en mi es algo nuevo.

-Por lo menos ya no estarás tan perdida en este tema. –Sonrió el abuelo.

-Supongo.

-Disculpen. Es hora de la revisión del paciente. Si pudieran esperar afuera, solo será un momento. –hablo el doctor que atendía a Toothless.

-No hay problema, doctor. Nos avisa cuando acabe.

-Solo serán unos minutos.

Cuando los tres salieron del cuarto, el doctor miro tiernamente al chico en la camilla.

-¿Qué tal has pasado tu tarde?

-Mejor que ayer.

-Eso me alegra. –El doctor revisaba la presión del moreno y el suero que le habían puesto. También revisaba el abultado vientre, cerciorándose de que no hubiera golpes que no haya detectado antes. – ¿Esto te duele? –Palpo una costado del moreno.

-No.

-¿y esto? –Hizo lo mismo, pero del otro lado esta vez.

-Tampoco.

-En mi parecer estas bien, aparentemente. Mañana temprano te harán una ecografía para ver a tu bebé, ¿Qué te parece?

-Que será estupendo. ¿Podre saber si es niña o niño?

-Sí, para este momento ya está completamente formado físicamente.

-¡Qué bien! Ahora poder elegir un nombre.

-Ese es el espíritu. Si sigues así, muy pronto saldrás del hospital. Bien, eso es todo, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme a mí o alguna de las enfermeras.

-Amm ¿y cómo se llama? Es que aún no lo sé.

-Pues mi nombre es Aster, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente.

-Yo seré tu médico y el de tu bebé por todo lo que resta del embarazo y cuando él niño o niña nazca. Bueno, eso si sigues viniendo a este hospital.

-Lo hare, es el que más cerca queda de mi universidad y mi casa. –Toothless sonrió y se despidió del doctor.

Cuando salió, sus abuelos y Anne entraron. Las horas pasaron rápido en compañía y nuevamente era hora de sus medicamentos y vitaminas y otra vez a dormir.

Ese día no había sido tan malo como lo pensó. Ahora estaba más que feliz de saber que contaba con sus abuelos y que no se habían enojado, mucho.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Y como dije, es miércoles y aquí está el capítulo. xD si lo sé, me salte un miércoles, pero es que en mi defensa actualice otro fic y publique uno nuevo. Así que tengo excusa.

Agradezco a todos los que le dieron Follow y Favorito a mi historia. Y también a los que comentaron.

 **MoonAngelion** : Sigue leyendo, estará más interesante xD

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** : Supongo que para este punto ya estarás más clara sobre quien es el que esta embarazado. También sombre el nombre de Toothless, eses solo es un apodo el real es Thomas.

 **Yusefan halackti fanny alejo** : yo solo sabía que quería un fic en el que Toothless tuviera un hijo, y aquí esta. Disfrútalo.

 **C. B. Guillermo** : Gracias, yo en serio, en serio quería ver a Toothless con pancita y síntomas de embarazo :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de Autora:** **Hace un mes que no me aparezco por aquí, pero lo bueno es que no fue tanto tiempo como la última vez que desaparecí. Este capítulo es un poco más esclarecedor por parte de Toothless de cómo se siente respecto a su embarazo. En serio, amo escribir sobre Toothless con pancita, es tan adorable.**

 **(*w*)/**

 **Advertencias:** **Omega Verse osea Mpreg. Si ya llegaste hasta aquí no creo que deba seguir explicando eso :v**

 **Parejas:** **Toothcup y Oc (todas las que se me ocurran en el camino)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTYD no me pertenecen sino que a DreamWorks y Cressida Cowel, ya quedo claro desde el momento en que entramos a esta página, pero aun así lo menciono (reglamento :v).**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **¿Qué es?**

Despertó con esa sensación de haber soñado algo pero sin saber qué exactamente. Aún era temprano, tal vez las cinco de la mañana. Quedo mirando hacia la ventana, pensando en que ese día podría saber si tendría una niña o un niño. Le entusiasmaba la idea de estar un poco más cerca de conocer a su bebé. Todavía no tenía ningún nombre pensado, imaginaba que con el pasar del tiempo se le ocurriría o encontraría por casualidad el nombre perfecto. Pensó en cómo sería físicamente, tal vez tendría sus ojos o su cabello rebelde, puede que también tuviera ese notable color de piel; entre pálida y acanelada. O puede que tomara genes de quien fuera su padre, no estaba seguro. Pero rezaba a todos los dioses, habidos y por haber, que se pareciera a él. Jugo con el dobladillo de la sabana y se abrigo un poco más, instintivamente llevó su mano izquierda a su vientre, últimamente lo hacía muy seguido. Acarició lentamente donde creyó se encontraba la cabecita de su bebé y comenzó a tararear, estaba solo en la habitación por lo que no molestaría o despertaría a nadie, sus ojos no se apartaron de la ventana en ningún momento. Sin saber cuándo, se quedó dormido profundamente.

…

La enfermera en turno fue quien lo despertó de nuevo, era la hora de tomar sus pastillas y vitaminas luego vendría el desayuno. Sus abuelos aun no llegaban al igual que Anne. La noche anterior ella se ofreció para recibirlos en su casa ya que estarían más cómodos que en su diminuto departamento, además de que no había limpiado desde hace dos semanas, el lugar era todo un cuchitril, ya se imaginaba a su abuela pegando el grito en el cielo por estar bajo condiciones tan deplorables. No, mejor que estuvieran con Anne, así también conocerían la que sería próximamente su residencia durante el embarazo y posiblemente después de éste. Después de haberlo pensado bien, se decidió a aceptar la oferta que le dio Anne y cuando se la dijo a sus abuelos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que necesitaría compañía y ellos no podrían quedarse mucho tiempo, a menos que se mudaran (lo cual incomodo un poco a Toothless), y esa no era una opción. Además, conocía a sus abuelos y sabía que ellos no estaban acostumbrados al ajetreo de la ciudad, ellos preferían el campo. Estaría siendo egoísta con ellos si les pedía quedarse, mejor no, con Anne se las arreglaría perfectamente.

Salió de sus pensamiento cuando la enfermera que lo atendía le mostro lo que comería ese día y se despedía de él hasta la próxima hora en que le tocaba la medicina. Miro la bandeja y frunció el ceño a la fruta picada que había en una panita, realmente no la soportaba y antes de que le provocara arcadas la dejo a un lado, lejos de los huevos fritos, las tostadas con mantequilla, la gelatina y el pedazo de pastel de manzana (el cual por alguna extraña razón no repudiaba). Comenzó a comer tranquilamente y se preguntó por qué aún no habían aparecido sus abuelos. Conociéndolos como lo hace, hace horas ya habrían estado revoloteando alrededor de él; preguntándole si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, si no tenía dolores, si tenía antojos, esperando el más mínimo destello de molestia para abalanzarse sobre él y llenarlo de comodidades, a veces se sentía un completo mimado.

Al terminar su desayuno decidió que tomaría un baño, era el tercer día internado en el hospital y ya no sentía tanto dolor en las piernas pero la molestia era constante así que debía tener cuidado, recordando siempre su bebé, nada importaba más que su bebé. Agradecía a Anne el haberle traído algo de ropa, la bata del hospital era incomoda, también agradecía el kit de aseo. Después de unos treinta minutos en el baño salió más fresco y ligero sintiéndose adormilado, se envolvió entre las sabanas y se dispuso a tomar otra siesta, no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer, sus días en el hospital se estaban resumiendo a comer, dormir y tomar medicamentos para luego volver a dormir. Y eso que solo llevaba tres días allí, y la mitad de uno lo paso inconsciente. A ese paso se pondría a dibujar en las paredes como recluso si no encontraba con algo qué distraerse. A lo mejor podría pedirle a Anne que le trajera sus libros y cuadernos de la universidad, así podría adelantar trabajos, pero conociendo a sus abuelos, las tareas estarían descartadas antes de que considerara terminar la petición. Pensó en hacer figuras con papel, de pequeño y aun ahora de joven lo ayudaban a relajarse. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento volvió a quedarse dormido.

…

Al volver a despertar, se encontró con el doctor Áster quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. Aun adormilado le tomo un momento saber lo que significaba.

-¿ya voy a conocer a mi bebé?

-Es posible, pero para eso debes levantarte. –El doctor comenzó a revisar la presión de Toothless, esperando que se le pasara el letargo del sueño para así poder trasladarlo a una sala especial donde le practicarían la ecografía. – ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Algún malestar mañanero? –dijo terminando de revisarlo.

-Solo el inusual desprecio hacia la fruta. No la soporto.

-Eso es normal, algunos alimentos llamaran más tu atención y eso se debe a que tu cuerpo te pide a su manera lo que necesita, y al parecer no son frutas.

-Eso tiene sentido.

-¿Te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar algunos pasillos o traigo la silla de ruedas?

-Me gustaría caminar un poco, gracias. Ya estuve acostado demasiado tiempo, necesito hacer algo de ejercicio. –Toothless sonrió y el doctor estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bien, pero si sientes algún mareo solo dímelo en el momento. No quiero que te caigas y dañes tu delicado estado. Más de lo que ya está.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, no se preocupe. He estado siendo muy responsable en ese aspecto, no quisiera que nada le pasara a mi hijo o hija. –A Toothless se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro ante la perspectiva de ver a su bebé y saber qué sería.

-¿Ansioso?

-Emocionado. –Fue la respuesta del moreno.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron a lo largo de los pasillos blancos y azules. Mientras caminaban, el doctor hacia preguntas referente al bebé o sobre cómo se sentía con todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento. Toothless solo pensaba en lo afortunado que era en todavía tener a su bebé, de haberlo perdido no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa ¿Verdad? Los accidentes suelen pasar.

-Pero debí tener más cuidado, a veces tengo duda de si realmente seré capaz de cuidarlo bien cuando nazca. Me imagino tenerlo en brazos, pero a la vez tengo temor de dañarlo. Se lo delicados que pueden llegar a ser los bebés. ¿Es normal tener miedo?

-Todos los padres primerizos pasan por esa etapa, pero créeme cuando te digo que al nacer tu bebé y sostenerlo por primera vez, sentirás que todas las dudas se irán. Solo serás tú y tu hijo. Ya me dirás después.

-Espero que sea como usted dice, doctor.

-Ya lo veras, remplazaras ese miedo por una profunda paz y felicidad.

-Pareciera saber mucho sobre eso, ¿Tiene hijos doctor Aster?

-Mi trabajo como pediatra me ha ayudado a entender ese sentimiento. Y sí, tengo un hijo de tres años, con él reforcé lo que ya conocía pero desde una perspectiva más personal.

-Eso es asombroso, ¿Cómo se llama su hijo? –Pregunto, inevitablemente sacando a luz su curiosidad.

-Jamie.

-Lindo nombre, yo aún no encuentro uno bueno para mi bebé.

-No te preocupes por eso, tienes tiempo de sobra para elegir el nombre adecuado.

Llegaron al final de un pasillo y entraron a una habitación parcialmente oscura.

-Siéntate en la silla y sube tu camisa.

Toothless obedeció y se recostó en la silla con el respaldo inclinado hacia atrás, subió un poco su camisa dejando al descubierto la pancita que día con día se hacía más grande.

-Supongo que no has ido ni una sola vez a revisión, ¿Me equivoco?

-No. Está en lo correcto. –Dijo algo apenado – la verdad no tenía idea de que hacer, yo simplemente me empecé a preocupar por otras cosas y no puse mente a las consultas usuales.

-Pues conmigo tendrás que ser menos despistado y llevar un registro de tus consultas.

-Lo haré.

-Eso espero. –El doctor se puso unos guantes blancos y encendió la maquina ecográfica, luego dejo caer sobre el estómago un gel que le hizo cosquillas a Toothless. –Estas en la décimo sexta semana de gestación, cuatro meses en otras palabras. Ya podremos ver su cuerpo formado y tiene un tamaño considerable, y su cabeza estará en proporción a su cuerpo, ya que el cerebro es una de las primeras partes que comienzan a formarse en el bebé. Pronto comenzaras a notar pequeños movimientos, esto se debe a que los reflejos del bebé se desarrollaran más rápidamente.

-¿Sentiré sus patadas? He escuchado que suelen ser muy bruscas y duelen mucho.

-Sentirás sus movimientos levemente, ya que aún no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para doblarte del dolor.

-¿O sea que sí duele? –Pregunto un poco alarmado Toothless. A lo que el doctor solo sonrió.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero según mi esposo, era algo brillante y a la vez desesperante.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar a ver cómo es.

-Me temo que sí. –El doctor tomo un pequeño artefacto que parecía un micrófono y lo deslizo a lo largo de su estómago. Entonces las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en el monitor a la par de la silla en la que se encontraba recostado Toothless. –Parece que su cuerpo está en perfecto estado. –Toothless miraba fijamente las manchas que poco a poco iban tomando la forma del bebé dentro de él. -¿Quieres escuchar su corazón?

-¿Puedo? –Pregunto algo asombrado el chico.

-Por supuesto. –El doctor encendió el sonido y entonces pudieron escucharlo, un golpeteo que iba muy rápido. Toothless sintió algo estremecerse en su pecho, e inevitablemente aparecieron lágrimas en sus ojos. Ahí estaba su bebé, ese pequeño ser que no fue planeado pero que de igual forma ya amaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Es… raro. Parece casi imposible que esa personita esté dentro de mí. –Toothless se volvió hacia el doctor que seguía desplazando la maquinita sobre su vientre captando las imágenes. –Usted dijo que ya podría saber qué sexo es. Quisiera saberlo, por favor.

-De acuerdo. –solo tuvo que mover un poco la mano un poco más abajo y el doctor al parecer ya sabía lo que era.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto entusiasmado el moreno.

-Es una niña. Tendrás una hija, Tom.

-Niña… -El joven volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el monitor y sonrió. Iba a tener una pequeña niña. Una hermosa niña.

-Te daré una copia de la ecografía para que la guardes como recuerdo.

-Está bien.

El doctor congelo la imagen en el monitor y limpio el vientre de Toothless con una servilleta.

-Ya puedes levantarte.

-Oh, sí.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, es solo que… una cosa es saber que tengo un bebé creciendo dentro de mí, y otra muy distinta es poder verlo. Es extraño.

-Lo sé.

-Extrañamente lindo. –Dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro. –Puedo tener también una de esas fotografías impresas. Me gustaría mostrársela a mis abuelos.

-Por supuesto, además del video te daré las fotografías.

-Gracias. Y creo que ahora si necesitaré esa silla de ruedas.

-¿Estas mareado? –Dijo el doctor acercándose al chico.

-No, solo algo cansado. Creo que emocionarme de esta manera también procura un gran esfuerzo.

-Es normal. Ya pasara, pero por si acaso traeré la silla. Espera un momento.

Toothless se quedó en la sala viendo de nuevo hacia el monitor, donde permanecía la imagen de su hija. Puso sus manos sobre su vientre y lo acaricio suavemente.

-Hola, bebé. ¿Qué tal todo allí adentro, eh? Mi pequeña niña, falta para poder conocernos pero ya te amo como a nada en este mundo, además de los abuelos claro. Ellos también están felices y esperando a conocerte.

El doctor entro de nuevo a la habitación y Toothless se asustó un poco, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y hablándole a su hija.

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí.

-Ok, este es el video y estas son las fotografías, también te entrego una tarjeta donde llevaras la cuenta de las fechas en las que deberás venir a consulta una vez que salgas del hospital. Dentro de dos meses será la siguiente ecografía. Espero que seas puntual.

-No faltare.

-Así me gusta, ahora te llevare a tu cuarto y descansaras hasta la cena.

-No replicare a eso.

Mientras hacían el camino de regreso, Toothless cerró los ojos y se dispuso a pensar en su bebé, con la imagen grabada aun en su mente. Y sin querer, otra vez cayó dormido antes de llegar al dormitorio, donde ya lo esperaban sus abuelos y Anne. Ellos también ansiosos por saber qué era el bebé.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Cada vez me hago experta en escribir capítulos más largos, pero simplemente es que no puedo parar de escribir. Prácticamente las ideas vienen solas. Y se van de la misma manera :v**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Agradezco a los que siguen la historia y la pusieron como favorito. También sus comentarios.**

 **Espero que tengan una linda semana.**

 **:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de Autora** **: Este capítulo será corto.**

 **Advertencias:** **Omega Verse o sea Mpreg. Si ya llegaste hasta aquí no creo que deba seguir explicando eso :v**

 **Parejas:** **Toothcup**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTYD no me pertenecen sino que a DreamWorks y Cressida Cowel, ya quedo claro desde el momento en que entramos a esta página, pero aun así lo menciono (reglamento :v).**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Buscando Casas**

Cuando los abuelos de Toothless entraron a su departamento inspeccionaron cada pequeño rincón del lugar. No dejaron nada sin revisar, y es que debía estar en perfectas condiciones si es que su amado nieto y próximamente bisnieto iba a vivir allí. Se sentía nerviosa, aún más de lo que se sintió cuando sus padres fueron de visita.

Su departamento tenía dos habitaciones, una cocina pequeña y un baños, un cuarto de lavado y una salita con solamente un sofá y una mesita de café, era como cualquier otro departamento, lo que hacía especial ese departamento eran las dos grandes ventanas corredizas y la vista que daba al salir al balcón. Cuando alquilo el departamento éste ya estaba amueblado así que las cosas que fue añadiendo por cuenta propia fueron pocas, como su escritorio, o las plantas que esparció por todo el departamento. Anne no le veía nada malo y cuando los abuelos de Toothless se plantaron frente con una sonrisa frente a ella creyó haber pasado la prueba de inspección.

Pero aunque la felicitaron por su espléndido orden y limpieza, le dijeron que el departamento era muy pequeño para que vivieran dos personas y una tercena que venía en camino. Además, el que el departamento estuviera en el cuarto piso lo hacía peligroso para Toothless, en especial porque no había ascensor y con el tiempo le costaría subir las escaleras conforme el vientre de Toothless creciera. Y ya ni digamos cuando el bebé fuera a nacer. Ella se desilusionó porque en serio esperaba ayudar, y al final su propuesta no sirvió de nada.

-Oh, pero no te preocupes querida, nosotros nos haremos cargo de eso. Buscaremos algo más para que se muden y tengas mayor comodidad.

-Pero, yo no tengo dinero para una mudanza repentina, ni que decir de buscar departamentos. Tomará mucho tiempo.

-Te dijimos que nosotros nos haríamos cargo –volvió a repetir Rosie –Buscaremos algo cercano a la universidad, suficientemente amplio y cómodo para su presupuesto. Porque ahora compartirán renta. Pero al final es tu decisión, querida. Si no te sientes segura, podemos simplemente olvidar todo y le diremos a Toothless que durante el embarazo se venga a vivir con nosotros, aunque dudo que quiera hacerlo. Es bastante terco.

-No, no habrá problemas, Rosie. Es solo que solo pensé que realmente mi departamento sería suficiente para nosotros. –Dijo Anne mirando a su alrededor, como si lo mirara por primera vez.

-Créenos, con más espacio se sentirán más a gusto.

Después de eso, Anne pasó la mañana ordenando y empacando todas sus cosas en cajas. Andrew y Rosie pasaron haciendo llamadas y buscando en internet opciones de casas amuebladas y con suficiente espacio. No sabe cómo lo hicieron, pero para el medio día ya tenían cinco opciones para visitar, y todas muy cerca de la universidad, y lo más importante: a precio favorable.

Después de pedir comida china y almorzar, salieron del departamento. Los abuelos de Toothless eran muy animados y optimistas, también eran amables. Quedando la fachada de abuelos rudos de días atrás muy opacada.

Anne pensó que lo que buscarían seria departamentos grandes, pero se sorprendió cuando vio casas familiares, no tan grandes y muy cómodas. Las primeras dos casas quedaron descartadas. La primera quedaba cerca de una discoteca y tanto para Anne como para Tom les seria molesto por la música estridente. La segunda, conectaba con la casa de la casera y encima de eso, la señora dejaba en claro que si lo veía necesario podía entrar cuantas veces quisiera. Dejando aparte cualquier privacidad que quisieran tener los chicos. Esto no gusto mucho a Andrew ni Rosie, mucho menos a Anne.

Teniendo descartadas esas dos, se apresuraron a visitar la tercera. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Era de un piso y tenía tres cuartos. Y un pequeño patio trasero. Estaba completamente amueblada y tenía muchas ventanas. A Rosie le gusto esa en especial, pero Andrew dijo que tenían que visitar las otras para tener una mejor perspectiva.

La cuarta casa resulto ser demasiado grande. Es cierto que buscaban un lugar cómodo y espacioso, pero la casa parecía para una familia de seis. Esa también fue descartada, además que era la que más lejos quedaba de la universidad. Ammm, definitivamente no.

La quinta y última casa que visitaron fue una de dos pisos. Anne creyó que quedaría descartada con solo verla por lo de que Toothless no podría subir escaleras, pero Andrew dijo que no necesariamente él tendría que utilizar el segundo piso, sería un área exclusiva para ella. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva no estaba tan mal, se dijo Anne. Y el abuelo tuvo razón, en el primer piso había dos habitaciones, un baño, la salta y la cocina. No estaba completamente amueblada y se veía cómoda y muy iluminada. La cocina también fungía como comedor, tenía una mesa pequeña para cuatro personas y suficiente espacio para poder moverse a la hora de cocinar. El segundo piso era como un ático, pero sin la parte tenebrosa, tenía su propio baño y un balcón hermoso que daba hacia el patio. ÉSA, definitivamente le gusto a Anne. Tenía el suficiente espacio que necesitaba y no molestaría a Toothless. Era perfecto. Se los hizo saber a Rosie y Andrew y ellos también sentían que era la casa correcta.

Después de hablar con el dueño y pagar por adelantado tres meses de renta, lo que sorprendió mucho a la chica que por más que dijo que no era necesario no los hizo cambiar de parecer, y luego llamaron a una agencia de mudanzas. Pero para trasladar todo primero tenían que hablar con Toothless para que les diera la dirección de su departamento y las llaves, así que por el monto solo programaron la mudanza para dentro de tres días, de esa manera tendrían el tiempo suficiente para organizar todo y darle la buena noticia a Toothless.

Cuando al fin habían terminado de todos sus recorridos eran las cinco y media de la tarde. No habían visto Toothless en todo el día y ni siquiera pudieron llamarlo. Los abuelos estaban ansiosos por verlo y saber que tal había pasado su día, pero Anne les pidió que primero pasaran por su departamento para recoger algunas cosas.

Ella había pensado en llevarle algunas golosinas a quien sería su nuevo compañero de casa y también alguno que otro libro, si pasaría una semana metido en el hospital algo debía hacer para entretenerse. Pensó también en llevarle un reproductor de música, eso siempre le ayudaba a ella, música. Fue por esa razón que había optado por trabajar en la radio de la universidad, a la cual por cierto debía regresar mañana. El director de la radio dijo que podía regresar cuando estuviera lista, ella le había contado sobre la situación de Toothless y éste le dijo que no había problemas, que buscaría a otro chico temporalmente para que le ayudara. Aun así debía indicarle al chico como manejar la cabina de radio, por lo tanto debía darle una capacitación algo rápida por la mañana y regresar por la tarde con Toothless. En la universidad también había pedido libre por una semana y con Toothless tuvo que mostrar una constancia que le había dado el doctor. Una semana era suficiente para arreglar todo lo que tuvieran pendiente y luego regresarían al trabajo y a las clases con normalidad, o más o menos así lo creía.

Ya eran las siete de la noche cuando regresaron al hospital y llegaron a la habitación del moreno una enfermera les aviso que le estaban haciendo una ecografía y que no tardaría mucho. Los abuelos se emocionaron, se estaban haciendo muchas ilusiones de si sería niña o niño y sobre qué nombres le pondrían, todo eso mientras esperaban el regreso de Toothless.

Anne no se sentía con mucho derecho de opinar, ella con costo y comenzaba a conocer a su compañero. Pero como siempre los abuelos salieron a relucir su vena carismática y le dijeron que no había nada de malo en proponer ideas, después de todo ella también sería parte de la vida del moreno y del bebé en camino.

Ciertamente Anne tenía sentimientos encontrados con esas personas. Le agradaba sentirse tomada en cuenta y también se sentía feliz de estar acompañada. Aunque también le contrariaba lo rápido que la aceptaron, ellos no la conocían y ya parecía que formaba parte de esa pequeña familia. No los quería defraudar.

Seguían hablando y proponiendo nombres con significados especiales cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando al doctor que traía en silla de ruedas a Toothless. Antes de que se alarmaran, el doctor les explico que solo estaba cansado y que mañana ya podrían hablar con él chico.

Entre el doctor y el abuelo Andrew se encargaron de cargarlo y acostarlo en la camilla. Después el doctor les dio un breve diagnóstico de cómo iba recuperándose y de cómo marchaba el embarazo. Para alivio de todos, el bebé no mostraba signos de daño por la caída que había sufrido el chico hace poco.

Dejaron descansar al moreno, el siguiente día se pondrían al corriente de todo lo que habían hecho. Y al parecer no serían los únicos que tendrían algo que contar.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **SE MUDARAN!**

 **Ya veremos cómo lo tomará Toothless, sé que fue corto pero prometo un siguiente capítulo más largo (*w*)/**

 **Éste fue el mismo día que el capítulo anterior pero desde la perspectiva de los abuelos y de Anne. ¿Saben lo molesto que es mudarse? Es tan estresante. Los abuelos hicieron magia con tan poco tiempo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **He de decir que ya tengo el nombre de la bebé. Me gustó mucho y en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán. Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia.**

 **Tengan una linda semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de Autora** **: Este capítulo es un poco más largo y algo dramático, pero aun no rebelo el nombre de la bebé xD lo siento.**

 **Advertencias:** **Omega Verse y Mpreg. Si ya llegaste hasta aquí no creo que deba seguir explicando eso :v**

 **Parejas:** **Toothcup**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTYD no me pertenecen sino que a DreamWorks y Cressida Cowel, ya quedo claro desde el momento en que entramos a esta página, pero aun así lo menciono (reglamento :v).**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al fin había terminado la semana obligatoria en el hospital y Tom podía sentirse totalmente libre, su bebé estaba fuera de peligro, cargaba una bolsa llena de pastillas (entre medicinas y vitaminas) y muchos suplementos nutricionales para ganar un poco más de peso. Antes de salir el doctor Áster llego personalmente a darle el alta y pedirle amablemente (amenazarle) que esperaba su regreso puntual a la siguiente consulta, que era por el bien del bebé.

En los días que paso en el hospital, el Dr. Áster siempre llegaba a visitarlo cuando no estaban sus abuelos o Anne, que era muy seguido por lo de la mudanza precoz (se sorprendió mucho cuando le contaron sobre eso), pasaba hablando con Áster largas horas, momentos en el que le respondía cualquier duda sobre su embarazo, o el doctor le mostraba fotografías de su hijo y esposo. El tipo estaba loco y completamente enamorado de su familia, cargaba en su billetera una ristra de fotografías (Tom no sabía cómo alcanzaban tantas en la billetera, a lo mejor tenia compartimientos mágicos que se amplían tipo los baúles de Harry Potter) y cada que tenía oportunidad sacaba a colación temas relacionados a Jamie o Jack (el hijo y esposo de Áster). En fin, Tom suponía que el hombre le había tomado cariño a él y a su bebé y por eso tanto cuidado extra.

Tom no sabía cómo había sucedido, pero desde que su embarazo salió a flote como que iba agrandando su círculo de conocidos, cosa totalmente opuesta a lo que quiso en un principio. Él pensaba pasar desapercibido y salir adelante solo con su bebé, sin necesitar de nadie, y ahora tenía a una compañera de cuarto que había sido adoptada por sus abuelos, y un doctor con complejo de hermano mayor. Las cosas no podían ponerse más locas.

Aunque salía del hospital, todavía tenía otra semana de reposo fuera del trabajo y los estudios. Anne bien podía trabajar como representante, había hablado con su jefe en la radio y la coordinación de su facultad explicando el estado en que se encontraba, informo a cada profesor con el que tenía materias y le trajo todas las tareas y un permiso con plazo para entregarlas sin complicaciones cuando pudiera regresar a la universidad. Todo en un solo día. Comenzaba a encariñarse con ella, era una gran chica y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que él se sintiera bien. Hasta había decidido mudarse, sin ninguna obligación, con tal de que él no tuviera problemas futuros con el embarazo. Eso significaba mucho para él y para sus abuelos, que estaban encantados con la chica.

Miro el exterior del hospital y respiro profundamente, se sentía tan bien salir de cuatro paredes blancas y poder irse a casa, o por lo menos a la que sería su nueva casa, todas sus cosas ya habían sido trasladadas y no tenía que volver a su antiguo departamento. Volteo hacia atrás y miro a sus abuelos trayendo la pequeña maleta de ropa que le había llevado Anne, las flores y chocolates que le reglo el Dr. Áster, y otro cargamento de pastillas y vitaminas recién salidas de la farmacia; venían hablando entre ellos, se miraban felices. Hace mucho que Tom no miraba a sus abuelos de esa manera, a parecer un bebé sí alegraba a la familia, y aunque fue todo un shock al inicio, las emociones negativas pasaron fácilmente a la historia. O eso pensaba.

-¿Listo para conocer tu nueva residencia? –Su abuela Rosie era la que más estaba entusiasmada con todo el asusto de la mudanza.

-Completamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto su abuelo, quien comenzó a guiar el camino hacia el auto que habían alquilado para movilizarse más rápido mientras se quedaban en la ciudad.

-Feliz de salir de esa aburrida habitación de hospital.

Andrew solo sonrió ante la respuesta tan predecible de su nieto. Al llegar al auto le ayudo a entrar y acomodarse sin golpearse en el intento, aunque les habían dicho que ya no había peligro alguno con el bebé, él conocía por carne propia lo que era estar embarazado y por mucho que no lo mostrara, la caída que había sufrido su pequeño Toothless no era para pasarla desapercibida. Aun presentaba moretones en las piernas y en la espalda, cuando lo ayudo a bañarse mientras estaba en el hospital había visto las lesiones, eso solo hizo querer tratarlo con más delicadeza que a una tacita de porcelana.

De camino a la casa solo tardaban 20 minutos, y por más que estuvieron charlando animadamente a Tom le pudo el sueño y el cansancio, quedándose dormido cuando ya casi llegaban.

Anne los recibió animadamente, pero intentó no hacer mucho ruido cuando vio a Tom que venía dormido en los brazos de Andrew. Lo dejaron en su cuarto y decidieron esperar a que se despertara de nuevo para mostrarle la casa. Para mientras, Anne les sirvió un poco de café y torta de chocolate que había estado preparando desde en la mañana para cuando llegara Tom.

…

Tom se estaba cansando de quedarse dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque no lo pudiera evitar, estuviera charlando, viendo televisión, en medio de una revisión médica, era fijo que si su cuerpo lo pedía se quedaba dormido, las únicas veces en las que realmente no sucumbía ante el cansancio era cuando estaba comiendo.

Observo el cuarto en el que se encontraba y supuso que era el que le pertenecía en la nueva casa. Tenía una ventana que daba al jardín que su abuela había mencionado, la luz de la tarde entraba tenuemente a través de las cortinas con estampados de flores amarillas, el cuarto tenía un ropero empotrado a la pared, un escritorio y una cómoda donde descansaba una lamparita. No tenía muchas cosas y era espacioso, a Tom le gustó mucho.

Escuchaba las tenues voces que venían del exterior y decidió que también quería participar de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Sus abuelos sonreían mientras contaban anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes y Anne como toda joven que ama las historias, escuchaba atentamente.

-Parece que han vivido mucho, me gustaría tener tantas aventuras como ustedes. –dijo con aire soñador la chica.

-Ah, pero aun eres joven, niña. Ya tendrás tiempo para hacer todo lo que quieras, viajar a donde tus pasos te guíen, solo no debes perder la meta y divertirte en el camino. –Fue la sabia respuesta de su abuela Rosie.

-¿Cree que lo logre?

-¡Absolutamente!

La radiante sonrisa de Anne imaginando los muchos caminos que tenía por delante era contagiosa. Él también se puso a imaginar qué posibles caminos le esperaban, pero de pronto cayo en la cuenta de algo, en sus planes ya no estaría solamente él, tendría compañía.

Ahora debía estudiar por dos, trabajar por dos, vivir por dos. No estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, y la perspectiva le daba pánico, tenía mucho por aprender y madurar. Al inicio, cuando se enteró de su embarazo, creía que sería fácil y no habría problemas, sobre todo que no necesitaría ayuda de nadie, pero era todo lo contrario. De pronto las inseguridades llenaron su mente y sintió miedo.

Anne se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico y se levantó muy alegre a recibirlo saltando y abrazándolo, pero fue demasiada efusiva y por poco hace que se caigan juntos.

-¡Joder! Lo lamento. Olvidaba lo delicado que estabas.

-No hay problema, tampoco es que sea de cristal, solo estoy embarazado.

-Que es prácticamente lo mismo –Regañó su abuelo –No deberías poner a la ligera tu condición, estás en los meses críticos y acabas de salir del hospital por una severa caída donde casi pierdes a tu bebé, debes tener más cuidado.

Tom se encogió ante la mirada que le daba su abuelo, esa que solo recordaba de las veces en que había hecho algo malo, y nuevamente pensó en que si ni prestaba atención a su salud ¿Cómo cuidaría de otra persona, en especial una pequeñita? Su semblante triste entonces se reflejó en su rostro. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto.

En medio de sus pensamientos deprimentes, sintió ser rodeado por unos brazos cálidos y fuertes.

-Sé que esto es nuevo para ti y estas sintiendo muchas sensaciones extrañas, y piensas que no necesitas ayuda, que esto no cambiará nada en tu vida, pero sí lo hará y debes ser consiente de tu condición. –Andrew suspiro, sintió cómo su nieto se tensaba entre sus brazos, pero era su deber como abuelo hacerlo entender que quisiera o no ahora sería padre y tendría una gran responsabilidad por delante. Ya había dado un gran paso al decidir quedarse con el bebé, solo le faltaba razonar la magnitud de esa decisión. –No importa lo duro que resulte, solo recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros, y nunca te dejaremos solo. Si tienes dudas, siempre puedes preguntarnos.

-Es que… es todo tan complicado –Tom sollozo y abrazo más fuerte a su abuelo – ¿Qué haré? No tengo idea de lo que hago y eso que aún no nace el bebé. Tengo miedo. –Y al fin lo dijo en voz alta, Tom había liberado sus pensamientos.

Tom no lo pudo ver al tener su rostro enterrado en el pecho de su abuelo, pero Andrew sonrió con cariño, antes de decir: Yo también tuve miedo, pero eso no me detuvo, y tampoco debe detenerte a ti. El miedo tiene dos vías, el que te hace salir a flote y superarte, y aquel que te detiene y te funde en la oscuridad, el primer camino siempre es el mejor aunque eso no signifique que sea el más fácil. Lo lograrás, confío en mí.

-Pero ¿Y si soy yo quien no confía en mí?

-Yo confiaré por los dos –susurro su abuelo. Tom ya no sollozaba, lloraba a lágrima viva, y como siempre fue su abuelo quien entendió cómo se sentía y quien lo ayudo a sentirse mejor.

Rosie observaba apartada la interacción entre su esposo y su nieto, ellos tenían una conexión especial en la que ni ella podía intervenir, y no le importaba.

-Creo que deberías volver a descansar –Dijo Andrew, que levantó el rostro de Tom y le limpio las lágrimas.

-Es lo único que hago de un par de días para acá. –Se quejó el azabache, su rostro mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

-Pero lo necesitas, ya después extrañaras estas sesiones de sueño, aprovéchalo.

-Está bien, en ese caso volveré a mi cuarto. Buenas noches, abuela, Anne.

-Buenas noches. –Recibió en respuesta.

Andrew acompaño a su nieto al cuarto y le ayudo a cambiarse para dormir más cómodo.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar aquí, por eso.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, mi pequeño Toothless.

Como cuando pequeño, Tom se durmió con los pequeños arrullos que le daba su abuelo. Se sentía bien, y por ese instante se olvidó de las inseguridades, no las necesitaba con su familia apoyándolo. Todo estaría bien.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Juro que lloro con mis propios capítulos cuando los escribo xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen comentarios, me gusta leer comentarios :3**

 **Nos leemos luego, bye.!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Notas de Autora:** Como siempre, has pasado 64 años desde que publique algo decente. He aquí mi redención. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer** : No, no soy dueña de los derechos sobre HTYD, para que quede claro.

 **Advertencias** : las de siempre: omegaverse, mpreg, chicos lindos junto a otros chicos lindos, etc, etc, etc… ¿Por qué sigo diciendo esto? Ah, si… reglamento.

.000000.000000.0000000.000000.00000000.0000000.0000000.000000.00000.

 **Capítulo 8 – Instinto**

Los abuelos regresaron ese fin de semana a su hogar, y por primera vez Tom y Anne sintieron lo que verdaderamente era vivir como compañeros de casa. La cosa más extraña que pudieron haber experimentado.

Anne tenía sus clases por la mañana y luego pasaba a almorzar por la casa para ver qué tal le iba a Tom. Mientras siguiera en reposo, Anne se tomó muy en serio lo de estar al pendiente del chico y su bebé. A Tom ya no le molestaba y se sentía alagado por tantos cuidados, por lo que él también puso parte en cuidar de sí mismo y su pequeña Rigel (sí, al fin había encontrado un nombre bonito que le gustara) era el nombre de una estrella, y su bebé había sido la estrella que aparece en medio de su oscuridad.

Una noche se había sorprendido cuando Anne regresó de su turno en la radio con una canasta llena de regalos, dulces y tarjetas. Anne venía con una sonrisa, por lo que pensó que algún pretendiente se los había dado o tal vez fue su cumpleaños y él ni idea. Pero cuando le preguntó, ella solo le dijo que todas esas cosas eran para él, sus colegas del trabajo se lo enviaban como una muestra de cariño y con deseos de que se mejoraran él y su bebé. Shock más grande no pudo esperar, ni siquiera era cercano a aquellas personas, solo las trataba cuando debían trabajar y nada más. ¿Por qué se molestarían en enviarle obsequios? Decidió agradecerles cuando volviera de su descanso, mientras tanto disfrutaría de sus golosinas, y se puso a abrir los regalos junto a Anne.

Después de las paletas de chocolate, lo que más traía la canasta de regalos eran calcetines, pequeñísimos calcetines de bebés de todas las formas y colores. No pudo evitar soltar un "oww" al verlos, eran demasiado tiernos.

-Bueno, al menos no le harán falta. –Se burló Anne.

Tom guardó todos los calcetines en la cómoda donde había dejado las otras cosas de bebé que compro semanas atrás, cuando el accidente aun no ocurría. Tomo una camisa con un oso en el pecho, sintió la textura tan suave y se imaginó a su bebé llevándolo puesto. Sonrió ante la imagen y volvió a guardarla. Falta, se dijo mentalmente.

Era lunes por la mañana y él ya se encontraba listo, se había despertado muy temprano para bañarse, vestirse y preparar el desayuno. Por fin reanudaría sus clases y la primera comenzaba a las diez, pero Anne se iba a las ocho. Por eso, cuando bajó toda despeinada, a medio vestir y repitiendo como un mantra "es tarde, es tarde, es tarde" y vio a Tom sirviéndole huevos revueltos, pan tostado y jugo de naranja se quedó sorprendida.

-Buenos día…

-Buenos días. ¿Mala noche? –Pregunto divertido el chico.

-No, bueno sí. Me desvele terminando un ensayo… ¿Por qué hiciste el desayuno? Me tocaba a mí. –Dijo Anne, mientras tomaba una tostada.

-Porque estoy de ánimos y tú vas atrasada. Además, hoy al fin regreso a mis clases normales. No sabes cuán desesperante es estar encerrado todo el tiempo. –Tom bufó y se sentó a la par de Anne en el comedor de la cocina.

-¡Es cierto! Mierda, lo olvide. ¿Tienes tus medicinas listas? ¿Las vitaminas? ¿Tienes mi número, cierto? Sabes que puedes llamarme si te siente mal, no importa que solo sean nauseas o mareos, si quieres voy y te saco de cualquier clase en la que te encuentres, no lo dudes. –A Tom le bajaba una gotita por la cien al escuchar hablar a Anne.

-Anne, respira, estaré bien. Llevo todo listo y también ya he preparado el almuerzo. Empaque uno para ti también.

-¡Ay, eres un amor, Toothless! –Grito Anne, y luego se dispuso a comer. –Amm, están ricos. Al parecer la semana de reposo hizo efecto, ya estas aprendiendo a cocinar. Felicidades.

-Debía aprender sí o sí. No puedo vivir de comida congelada, ¿verdad?

Anne termino de comer tan rápido que casi se atraganta y volvió a subir a su cuarto. Cuando volvió a bajar traía su bolso y el celular en la mano junto con sus llaves.

-Hoy me toca el turno nocturno en la radio, tú lo tienes por la tarde ¿cierto? Tal vez te vea, si es que no llego tarde.

-Solo estaré trabajando tres horas, el señor Robín me dijo que iniciara de a poco, para no sobre esforzarme.

-Bien, eso es bueno. –Anne le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo por la puerta mientras gritaba un "¡Hasta luego, y ten un buen díaaa!".

Tom limpio la cocina y fue a por su bolso, estaba un poco pesado por todos los trabajos que debía entregar, pero la energía que sentía era suficiente para aguantar eso y más, aunque se recordó que no debía exagerar.

Decidió caminar, tenía tiempo de sobra y había leído en un libro de maternidad que el ejercicio físico como caminatas largas, natación o paseos en bicicletas regulaban la circulación y ayudaban a que los nutrientes y oxigeno alcanzaran y fortalecieran al bebé. El aire se sentía fresco en su rostro y el cielo estaba de un azul brillante.

Al llegar a la universidad tenía todavía una hora despejada, por lo que decidió entrar en la cafetería y probar algo dulce, ese era otro antojo además del pescado: dulces, dulces, dulces de todo tipo. Anne lo regaño un par de veces por no regular los pasteles o las paletas de chocolate, pero es que en verdad eran unas ansias perras, debía tener por lo menos un caramelo metido en la boca para sentir lo dulce.

Solo entrar en la cafetería, los distintos aromas le llenaron los sentidos. El café, la leche, el chocolate y la vainilla combinados casi lo hicieron babear. El lugar estaba vacío, solo dos personas en una esquina y el barista detrás del mostrador.

-Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Tom lo pensó, no quería café, por lo que opto por un jugo y lo que lo atrajo a la cafetería desde un principio… dulce.

-Un Pie de limón y un jugo de pera, por favor. –Tom espero a que el barista le sirviera su orden y se fue a sentar a unas de las mesas con vista al campus de la universidad.

Mientras degustaba su sabroso pie de manzana y hacía garabatos en una libreta, un tipo entro haciendo un escándalo a la cafetería. Primero abrió demasiado fuerte la puerta y luego mientras se dirigía al mostrador, se le abrió el bolso y todos los documentos y cuadernos que llevaba se desparramaron por el suelo. El barista se apresuró a ayudarle.

-¿Otra vez tarde, Hiccup?

-Me quede dormido. Me quede dormido. Joder, el Tutor me matará si vuelvo a llegar cinco minutos retrasado.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre, entonces? –el barista le sonrió y se fue a preparar la orden sin siquiera esperar la afirmación del joven.

Tom, después del susto inicial, solo miraba indiferente al chico. Su pastel estaba más interesante, el cual ya casi acababa. Reviso la hora y solo faltaban veinte minutos para que iniciara su clase. Recogió su bolso y la libreta y salió de la cafetería. Al llegar a su aula, aún no había nadie y él eligió una de las sillas de adelante. Cinco minutos después de haberse acomodado y sacar una paleta, el mismo chico de la cafetería que estaba haciendo escándalo, entro al aula.

-Eh, chico… te equivocaste de salón. –dijo Tom con voz plana y desinteresada.

-¿Qué…? Pero, ¿No es este el salón L10? –se regresó a la puerta y reviso la casilla donde se dibujaba el número y la letra del aula.

Tom se quedó extrañado, sí era ese salón, pero no recordaba al chico en ninguna de sus clases. ¿Sería que fue él quien se había equivocado de salón? Volvió a echar un vistazo rápido a su horario, y no… ese era su salón de clases.

-Disculpa, ¿Estas en la clase del señor Richard? –pregunto el joven, mientras se movía por el salón y bajaba los pizarrones y acomodaba los papeles en el escritorio.

-Sí, estoy en su clase. ¿Y tú? –Tom lo miro ceñudo, en serio no lo recordaba de nada. Y eso que no prestaba mucha atención a sus compañeros, pero sí recordaba los rostros de todos.

-Ohh, pero es la primera vez que te miro. –Dijo sonriendo –Y bueno, yo estoy pasando tutorías con él, estoy en mi último año de Ingeniería mecánica. El profesor Richard me ayuda supervisando mis planos y la maquetación de mi proyecto, a cambio le ayudo con su clase de los lunes y los viernes. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hiccup Haddoc. Un placer. –El muchacho se acercó a Tom y le tendió la mano.

Tom lo examino de pies a cabeza, tenía un cabello castaño casi rojizo y unos grandes ojos verdes, tenía solo un poco de vello facial en la barbilla cuadrada. Tom lo examinó un poco más y podría decir que eran casi de la misma estatura, pero los hombros del chico eran un poco más anchos que los del propio Toothless, podría ser un Alfa o tal vez un Beta, aun no podía descifrar los olores como su abuela dijo que sucedería. Estiro la mano y al fin respondió el saludo.

-Thomas Black. Tom, bastará.

-Muy bien, Tom, es un gusto. –el chico sonrió y luego se giró para seguir acomodando planos y papeles que supuso eran de su profesor. Después de un rato en silencio el muchacho quiso hablar de nuevo pero más alumnos comenzaron a llegar y Hiccup no dijo nada. Ni siquiera cuando termino la hora.

Fue una clase de lo más extraña para Tom. El profesor le dio la bienvenida y felicito cuando le vio, aceptando de buen agrado las tareas atrasadas de Tom, muy amable, algo extraño en un profesor que suele gruñir en lugar de hablar. Luego estaban sus compañeros. Muchos estuvieron amigables con él y le sonreían mucho. Dos de sus compañeros con los que compartía la siguiente clase hasta se habían ofrecido para llevar su bolso, cosa que usualmente solían ignorarlo.

Las siguientes clases fueron lo mismo y Tom comenzaba a entrar en pánico por el repentino interés en su persona y la amabilidad y delicadeza con que lo trataban la mayoría de sus compañeros y profesores. A la hora del almuerzo ya no lo aguantó más y literalmente huyó, llamo a Anne y le pidió reunirse con ella en uno de los comedores más alejados de la universidad. Antes de que pudiera decirle la razón, Anne había colgado y supuso –muy acertadamente –que la chica se había imaginado lo peor.

Anne llego corriendo, agitada y sin aliento. Traía un zapato en la mano y la coleta estaba peor de lo que la llevaba en la mañana, cuando la vio salir de la casa.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes, te duele algo? ¿Mareos, vómitos, antojos? Traigo gomitas de osito si es eso. –Anne saco una bolsa de dichas golosinas y a Tom se le iluminaron los ojos, pero se apresuró a negar las preocupaciones de la rubia.

-Nada de lo que piensas, es algo que me ha estado pasando toda la mañana y ya no lo soporto.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Alguien te está molestando? Porque conozco unos cuantos tipos con pinta ruda que pueden…

-¡No es eso! ¿Me puedes dejar hablar? –suspiro frustrado Tom. Anne asintió y le hizo una seña a Tom para que siguiera hablando. –Pues veras, cuando entre en mi primera clase del día, mi profesor que creo es descendiente de los ogros, se portó de lo más gentil que lo he visto en la vida. Luego, fueron mis compañeros. Los tipejos suelen ignorarme la mayoría del tiempo y solo me hablaban para lo que eran trabajos grupales, toda la vida ha sido así, pero hoy… hoy fue distinto. Me saludaron, me sonrieron, ¡Hasta se ofrecieron a llevar mi bolso! –Exploto. El estrés había sido demasiado. Y apenas eran las dos de la tarde.

-Ya, tranquilo. Respira, recuerda al bebé. –Tom le hizo caso y se relajó, tomó un poco de agua, se metió un osito de goma a la boca y luego miro a la chica en busca de ayuda. Entonces, Anne se apresuró a explicarle algo a Tom que supuso no estaba enterado. –Tooth, son tus feromonas. Dime una cosa ¿Eran todos tus compañeros, o solo algunos? No importa que fueran hombres o mujeres. –pregunto la chica. A Tom le pareció extraña la pregunta, pero se puso a recordar y efectivamente no eran todos, tal vez un 70%.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, es cierto. Aunque eran la mayoría, no eran todos. Varios seguían tratándome con la usual indiferencia de siempre.

-Es porque ese 30% de tus compañeros, eran Betas. Los demás, eran Alfas u Omegas, y según lo que me explico tu abuela, cuando un Omega queda en estado, ellos sienten la necesidad de cuidar a la nueva cría que está por nacer, el instinto es más fuerte en los Alfas.

-Pero, pero… con el suéter ni siquiera se me nota el embarazo, y hace tres meses eso no ocurría, ni siquiera sabían que estaba esperando a un bebé. Además, solo los profesores saben de mi estado ¿Qué cambió ahora? –No tenía sentido para Tom.

-Bien, no sabría decírtelo, pero ¿Por qué no consultamos a la experta en el tema? –Anne sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de la abuela Rosie. Al tercer timbre contesto.

-Sí, diga…

-Hola abuela, Tom tiene algunas dudas y quería consultarlas con usted. Lo pondré en altavoz. –Anne puso el celular sobre la mesa y esperó a que Tom hiciera sus preguntas.

-Abuela, hoy inicie mi primer día de clases después de la semana de reposo, pero toda la mañana me han estado acosando mis compañeros y mis profesores, no de una mala manera, sino que se han estado portando amables y todos sonrisas conmigo. Anne mencionó algo sobre mis feromonas de embarazo, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, esto no había ocurrido antes. ¿Podrías explicármelo? –A través del altavoz la abuela hizo un sonido de reconocimiento y después habló.

-Durante las vacaciones de navidad, tú ya estabas embarazado, pero no nos dimos cuenta por un motivo, algo interesante que le pasa a los Omegas que aún no están acoplados con su compañero. Un sistema se acciona en tu organismo bloqueando las feromonas de tu cuerpo, es como un mecanismo de defensa. Al no tener compañero eres vulnerable, tú y tu bebé, en especial los primeros meses, para que los Alfas a tu alrededor que entran en celo no te ataquen –porque sí, aún pueden hacerlo, no importa que portes al bebé –tú en lugar de liberar feromonas adictivas, dejas de producirlas y pasas desapercibido igual a un Beta. Eso cambia después de los meses de peligro. Luego sucede algo completamente contrario. Tus hormonas te delatan como Omega preñado y tanto Alfas como Omegas querrán protegerte, tengas compañero o no. ¿Me he explicado bien? –Cuando la abuela dejo de hablar los chicos tenían distintas reacciones en sus rostros. Anne estaba fascinada por la explicación y lo complejo de todo ese asunto de los Alfas y Omegas. Tom por el contrario estaba en shock.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde sale ese instinto de protección? –Preguntó Anne, que quería saber más sobre el tema. Saliendo de su aturdimiento, a Tom le pareció una buena pregunta.

-Bueno, querida Anne, ¿Sabes cómo funcionan las manadas, en especial las de lobo? Protegen a los más débiles, que vendrían siendo crías, ancianos y hembras preñadas. En el sistema de Alfas y Omegas, ocurre algo similar. Todos tenemos un grupo social que frecuentamos: compañeros de trabajo, amigos, profesores, compañeros de estudio, etc. Cuando un Omega no está acoplado a un Alfa, el grupo social que frecuenta el Omega, de manera consciente o inconsciente, toma el papel protector hacia el Omega embarazado y la cría por nacer. –Tom ahora sí había quedado con la boca abierta. Por eso sus compañeros y profesores habían actuado tan extraño.

-Ahora comprendo por qué de pronto en la radio todos comenzaron a preguntar por ti. Y también explicaría la canasta de regalos. –Dijo Anne pensativa.

-¡Pero no he ido a trabajar! –Dijo escandalizado Tom.

-Pero fuiste a hablar con el director de la radio. Y aunque solo estuviste media hora, tu aroma debe ser muy fuerte como para quedar impregnado en el estudio.

-Anne tiene razón, Toothless. Solo basta sentir las hormonas un breve momento, para que las personas que frecuentas se den cuenta de tu estado y sientan la necesidad de protegerte. Es natural. –Tom podía jurar que su abuela estaba sonriendo en ese preciso momento. De seguro le daba gracia que un insociable como él de pronto se viera rodeado de personas.

-Gracias por todo, abuela Anne. – Se despidió la chica.

-Cuando quieran. Llámenme si tienen alguna otra duda. Cuídense.

-Adiós abuela. Gracias. Me saludas al abuelo. –Tom colgó la llamada y luego dejo caer su cabeza dramáticamente sobre la mesa.

-No es tan malo después de todo. Al menos si sucede algo, estoy segura que más de alguno te ayudara.

-Anne, mi existencia depende del anonimato. Tener detrás de mí a un montón de chicas y chicos con necesidad de protegerme, es lo menos que quiero.

-Eso fue antes, ahora tendrás a un bebé, y ese loco sistema de Alfas y Omegas me parece muy funcional. Acepta la ayuda, Toothles, si no es por ti hazlo por tu bebé. Además, puedes descubrir que no es tan malo hablar un poco con tus compañeros. Bueno, ya pronto tengo mi próxima clase y estoy muy lejos, ¡y ni siquiera pude comer! –Anne chilló y se levantó de la mesa, besó a Tom y como llegó, también se fue, corriendo. ¿Es que esta chica nunca paraba? Se preguntó Tom.

Aunque lo que Anne y su abuela decían tenía sentido, el seguía pensando en la traición del que fue su mejor amigo, y todavía le costaba aceptar que alguien puede brindar ayuda sin esperar algo a cambio. Pero, ese era un instinto nato y suponía que no podría hacer nada contra ello, debía soportar las atenciones y cuidados de sus compañeros y profesores. Suspiro y saco una galleta, él tampoco pudo comer y pronto comenzaría su clase de Historia, comería mientras caminaba.

Que dolor de cabeza había resultado su primer día de regreso al mundo. Tom acarició su estómago debajo del suéter y le habló a su bebé.

-¿Por qué todo debe ser tan complicado? –Suspiro de nuevo y siguió caminando, se dijo que el día no había terminado y aún debía que enfrentarse a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Mirándolo de lejos se encontraba Hiccup, el muchacho se había quedado impresionado cuando sintió el aroma dulzón que desprendía el pelinegro y quiso preguntarle sobre el embarazo, pero supuso que sería muy atrevido de su parte, después de todo apenas habían hablado. Retomo su camino y pensó en que tal vez en la siguiente ocasión que ayudara al profesor Richard, haría un esfuerzo por llegar más temprano y hablar con el chico. Era la primera vez que veía y sentía a un Omega macho embarazado.

Hiccup era un extraño caso en el que no sabían si era Alfa, Beta u Omega. Proveniente de una larga fila de antepasados Alfas, nunca había tenido un celo de algún tipo, pero podía sentir las feromonas, tanto de Alfas como de Omegas, aun así éstas no le afectaban. Los doctores le dijeron a él y a su familia que esperaran, tal vez con el tiempo se descubriría su verdadera naturaleza.

-0-ññ— **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** -0

JA, JÁ!!AL FIN APARECIÓ HICCUP :D

Me encanta este capítulo xD

Siempre el bicho raro del grupo, pero qué se le va hacer. Estoy bailando en una pierna porque es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito en este fic. Me hace shorar de felicidad :3

Y Toothless tiene que aprender a vivir con la sobre protección, eso hasta que encuentre a su machote

7u7r If you know i mean…

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia. Si dejaran comentarios se los agradecería aún más. Tenga un hermoso día, tarde, noche o madrugada.

Momento Wikipedia :v/

Rigel(BetaOrionis) unsistema estelar en la constelación de Orión. Aunque sudenominación de Bayer«Beta» debería corresponder a la segunda estrella más brillante de la constelación, sumagnitud aparente la sitúa de hecho como la más brillante de la misma, por delante deBetelgeuse(«Alfa»Orionis).


	9. Chapter 9

Notas de autora: Este capítulo es otro de los monstros que escribí para esta historia. Va dedicado a mi hermana y en mención de su cumpleaños, ella estuvo esperando la actualización desde hace medio mes.

Advertencias: como siempre, que esto es Slash (relación chico x chico) y Mpreg (Men Pregnant)

Disclaimer: Los derechos no me pertenecen, solo la historia y los personajes originales.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y como bien lo dijo su abuela, todos aquellos compañeros antes esquivos a la presencia del moreno, cambiaron de actitud muy rápidamente, pasaron a ser atentos, cuidadosos y siempre procuraban estar cerca de Toothless. Su embarazo ya había salido a flote, una profesora lo menciono en medio de su clase casualmente como quien no quiere la cosa y luego todos lo habían vuelto a ver entre expectantes y asombrados, fue algo vergonzoso para Toothless, en especial porque después muchos chicos y chicas querían ver y _tocar_ su barriga. Y si pensó que, si con saberlo ya eran molestos, ahora que su embarazo era de conocimiento público, los alfas se volvieron más agresivos –no con él, sino con quienes le molestaban –y sobreprotectores, y los omegas más melosos.

Al parecer, también habían hecho un acuerdo común de engordar a Tom. Por las mañanas alguien siempre le daba una barra de granola o fruta picada, y nunca dejaban que se negase, siempre ponían excusas de que tenían de más o que ya no querían. A la hora del almuerzo era algo similar, algunos ni siquiera ponían excusas, solo se acercaban sea donde sea que se encontrara –porque sí, por más que intentara ocultarse, lo encontraban –y le dejaban una bandeja con comida y se sentaban junto a él esperando que se lo comiera todo. Tampoco supo cómo carajos se enteraron de que el pescado era su comida favorita, pues también le llevaban pescado cocinado en infinidad de recetas distintas. Y no solo pescado, otras veces también incluían mariscos como: camarones, ostras, pulpos. No se quejaba, pero seguía pareciéndole extraño.

No entendía cómo un simple embarazo podía poner de cabeza a sus compañeros, de pronto se había vuelto el punto de mira, y cuando les preguntó el porqué de lo que hacían, ellos dijeron que simplemente sentían correcto hacerlo, y se sentían bien cuando estaban a su alrededor, era como estar en familia. Les hizo esa pregunta a todos los chicos y chicas que habían comenzado a acercarse a él y siempre respondían igual, una sensación de hogar. Tom se preguntó internamente si cuando el embarazo terminara también se acabarían los buenos tratos hacia él. Y al no tener respuesta, nuevamente llamó a su abuela.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando nazca Rigel? –Fue como comenzó Tom.

- _Hola para ti también._ –Dijo con gracia, Rosie – _Primero dime a qué te refieres con eso._

-Hablo de mis compañeros. ¿Cuándo nazca Rigel saldrán de ese comportamiento extraño hacia mí?

 _-Oh, eso. En realidad, ya habrán formado un lazo contigo y por consiguiente seguirán con el bebé, lo tomaran como parte de ellos, la protegerán al igual que lo hacen contigo._

-Pero, no entiendo… ¿Qué pasa con sus propias vidas? Ellos son distintos, no todo el tiempo estarán conmigo y no es como si fuéramos amigos.

 _-A eso me refería con el lazo, puede que aún no lo notes, pero ya te estas familiarizando con sus presencias, los vas conociendo poco a poco y ellos después de un tiempo ya no se guiaran por el instinto sino por su propia voluntad, querrán estar contigo por simple comodidad. Obviamente no sucederá igual con todos, pero la mayoría querrá estar cerca de ti._

-Sabes, les pregunte por qué lo hacían, me refiero a la sobreprotección y a la comida que me regalan, y respondieron que les recordaba al hogar, que conmigo se sentían bien. ¿Por qué es eso?

- _Antes ya te lo había dicho_ – _cuando estabas en el hospital –que con todos esos supresores que les hacen tragar, también les suprimen la habilidad para percibir a otros Alfas y Omegas en su entorno, y también sus emociones a partir de sus olores. Me explicaré mejor, por ejemplo, cuando un Omega está deprimido su olor cambia a algo simple y ocre, tan fuerte que hasta puede decirse que es visible. Cuando un Alfa está enojado, su olor es agrio y picante, totalmente repelente que hace que tengas deseos de alejarte, uno sabe reconocer las emociones. Los jóvenes Alfas y Omegas de esta generación han perdido esa habilidad, pero sus instintos persisten y se hacen notar a la primera oportunidad, como sucede con tu embarazo._

-Sabes, quisiera poder sentir las emociones como tú dices, suena interesante y sería de mucha utilidad en la situación que me encuentro.

 _-Oh, pero eso es muy fácil, en especial ahora que ya no estas tomando supresores por tu embarazo. Medita, eso ayuda, y también trata de percibir tu entorno. Por las mañanas, cuando te levantes, cierra los ojos y respira, trata de saber qué o quiénes se encuentran a tu alrededor, comienza por algo sencillo, usa tu sentido del olfato más que nada. Otra forma es también oler plantas o esencias como el romero, la vainilla, cardamomo, eso liberará tu sistema._

-¿En serio? Me mandas a meditar. ¿No hay nada más rápido? –pregunto con un poco de desesperación en la voz.

 _-Sabes, la meditación se considera algo muy factible a la hora de liberar malas energías, tú deberías probarlo._

-Entonces sí hay atajo ¿he?

 _-Contigo no se puede. Pues sí, si existe un_ atajo _. Te envaré un algo que hará que comiences a percibir a tus iguales. Solo que tú te atendrás a las consecuencias. Todo te parecerá más brillante y las emociones a tu alrededor te pondrán nervioso._

-Correré el riesgo.

- _Entonces te lo enviaré por correo, creo que dentro de un día o dos lo podrás tener._

-Gracias, abuela. Por todo. Te llamo luego, me saludas al abuelo.

 _-Y tú me saludas a Anne, cuídate mucho._

-Lo haré. –y con eso colgó la llamada.

Tom se sentía un poco mejor con la plática, todas esas cosas sobre Alfas, Omegas y Betas que antes le parecían tontas, ahora parecían tomar más sentido y mucha más importancia. Decidió buscar por su propia cuenta un poco más de información, no le gustaba no saber nada.

000000000 HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH 0000000000000000

 _Anguila._

Eso era el súper remedio de su abuela para conseguir entender las emociones de los demás Alfas y Omegas. En cierta medida es cierto que había tomado gusto por los mariscos, y no solo el pescado, gracias a sus compañeros, pero ¿Anguila? ¿Eso siquiera se comía? Otra cosa era que no tenía ni idea de cómo cocinarla, y cuando le pidió ayuda a Anne ella también se vio extrañada.

-¿Por qué no le pides a alguno de tus _fans_ que preparen la anguila? Más de alguno aceptará. –Había dicho Anne en son de broma.

Toothless, sin embargo, lo había tomado muy literal y el viernes, cuando preparó sus libros de texto y cuadernos, también empaco en una pequeña hielera la anguila congelada. Solo que pensarlo fue más fácil que hacerlo, había llegado el medio día y él seguía acarreando con el pequeño termo sin atreverse a preguntarle a alguien si le podían preparar la anguila, o por último que le dieran alguna receta. Pero eso tampoco funcionaría, a penas y si podía cocinar espagueti, arroz y huevos fritos, imaginarse siguiendo una complicada receta lo ponían nerviosos.

Estaba devanándose los sesos cuando alguien se sentó frente a él en la cafetería en la que se había ocultado ese día, por un momento había pensado que en esa ocasión no lo encontrarían. Al levantar el rostro se dio cuenta de que no eran ninguno de sus compañeros, solo el muchacho que ayudaba a su profesor, con el cual solo había medio platicado una vez.

-¿Deseas algo? –no pudo evitar ser cortante, no se sentía con ánimos para sonreírle a nadie.

-Solo acompañarte un rato, puedo ¿verdad?

-No. Estoy cansado, hastiado y no quiero a nadie intentando tocar mi estómago.

-Amm, no planeaba hacerlo. –Hiccup se sonrojo un poco ante la insinuación de Tom, sobre tocar su estómago.

-¿Entonces? –Tom frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, puedo sonar un poco entrometido, pero… te escuche hablar por teléfono y tu dilema con lo de preparar la anguila que has cargado toda la mañana. No te enojes, fue casualidad. –Se apresuró a aclarar el castaño.

Tom no respondió, solo acentuó más su ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tipejo a escuchar sus conversaciones a escondidas? Aunque razonando un poco, había dicho que fue por casualidad, él también muchas veces se había enterado de asuntos personales de sus compañeros "por causalidad", aunque ese no era el caso. Estaba enojado, y seguiría enojado si así lo quería.

-Te puedo ayudar, si quieres. Sé cómo prepararla. –y como si de magia se tratara, el ceño y la mala leche que se cargaba Tom se esfumaron con solo escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Puedes, en serio? –pregunto con un poco de esperanza.

-Sí. Cuando era pequeño me hicieron comer anguila muchas veces y vi como la preparaban. Es algo sencillo realmente. –Hiccup sonrió y Tom pensó que todo ese royo de las hormonas también habían atrapado al chico, aunque no estuviera ni cerca de su círculo habitual de compañeros.

-Y ¿Cuánto me cobraras o me pedirás algún favor?

-¡No! Nada de eso. –Se apresuró a negar Hiccup. –El lunes, después de la clase con el profesor Richard, te la puedo dar ya lista.

-¿Por qué hasta el lunes? –Pregunto con dudas Tom.

-Pues, solo ese día y los viernes es que coincidimos, y pensé…

-Sabes que bien podemos quedar mañana ¿verdad? No hallo sentido en esperar tanto. ¿Tienes libre? Porque si no es así, puede ser el domingo.

-Estoy libre después de las doce.

-Oh, en ese caso perfecto. Podemos vernos en una plaza o un restaurante.

-Cerca de aquí hay un parque, puede ser allí.

-¡Genial! –Tom pegó un brinco y después de anotar su número telefónico en un papelito, se lo entregó a Hiccup junto con el termo que contenía las anguilas. –Nos vemos mañana. ¡Llámame! –Gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Hiccup solo lo vio correr a distancia, pensando que para estar embarazado corría muy rápido. Y Toothless solo quería alejarse lo más pronto posible por si el chico se arrepentía a último minuto y decidía que no quería ayudarlo.

00000000000000 HTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTTHHTHT 00000000000000000000

Esa tarde, cuando estaban por cambiar turno en la radio, Tom le contó muy emocionado a Anne que ya tenía quien le preparara la dichosa anguila. La chica lo miro sorprendida porque en serio había tomado su idea.

-No lo decía en serio ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Pues broma o no, ya está hecho. Mañana en la tarde me veré con él cerca del parque que está por la universidad. –Decía Toothless mientras desenredaba los cables de los micrófonos y ajustaba el audio, esa noche habría un programa en vivo y quería tener todo preparado para que no hubieran errores ni fallos.

-¿Y cómo se llama el chico?

-Ehh, algo como Hichu, Hipo, o no tengo idea… -Anne puso los ojos en blancos ante el desinterés de su amigo.

-¿Cómo es que no puedes recordar tan siquiera su nombre?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Antes de hoy, solo había hablado con él una vez. El tipo es un completo desastre.

-Entonces se llevaran bien. –Anne sonrió y Tom solo frunció el ceño.

-Mejor deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame con los amplificadores.

-Uy, Uy, ya… Esas hormonas te tienen loco. ¿Un caramelito? Ando dulces de menta con chocolate. –Y para demostrarlo, la chica sacó una bolsita repleta con los dulces, y aunque Tom quiso ignorarla, los dulces lo llamaban.

-Bueno, -Anne alargó la "e" para darle efecto –me los comeré yo solita, total… -Pero antes de que terminara la frase, Tom le había arrebatado la bolsa con dulces.

-Eres un demonio ¿lo sabias?

-Yo también te quiero, Tooth.

-Sí, sí, sí, y por eso me atormentas tanto. –Tom abrió la bolsa y saco uno de los caramelos para comérselos.

-Entonces, ya me voy. Te vengo a traer media hora antes de que termine tu turno ¿vale? –Habían vuelto a cambiar los turnos en la radio, y Tom de nuevo estaba por las noches, por lo tanto Anne se había vuelto súper, mega, híper, protectora. Hasta había hablado con el director de la radio para que le pusieran dos asistentes extras que le ayudaran con los trabajos pesados, aunque en letras chiquitas Toothless veía "PROTEGER A TOM A TODA COSTA".

-Vale –suspiro el moreno -, te veo más tarde. Me traes algo rico.

-Hornearé pie de limón.

-Genial. –Tom sonrió y Anne se despidió de él con el usual beso en la mejilla.

El moreno siguió trabajando y llevándose a la boca de vez en cuando uno de los caramelos de menta con chocolate. No podía hacer mucho más que manejar los controles y supervisar la entrevista, que hablaba sobre la inauguración de un centro cultural en la facultad de Historia y Arte. Tom hizo nota mental de pasarse por el lugar una vez que el revuelo se hubiera acabado.

Sus compañeros iban y venían mientras ordenaban la bodega. A veces se quedaban escuchando un momento la entrevista y le hacían algún comentario a Tom o le pedían ayuda para saber dónde iban las cosas, luego retomaban su camino. Ya casi no era tan notorio como al principio, pero sus compañeros todavía seguían al pendiente de él. Tom ya hasta se había aprendido los nombres de los siete compañeros con los que trabajaba en la radio, se sorprendió al saber que Anne era la única chica del lugar y él, el único omega. Luego todos eran Alfa.

La entrevista había acabado bien, y Tom puso el programa regular de músicas por la noche, a esa hora no se atendían llamadas por lo que solo bastaba con poner el repertorio en aleatoria y cortar en el momento preciso para pasar los comerciales. La noche pasó tranquila entre charla y charla con André y Connor, a Tom le alegraba que ya no mencionaran tanto su embarazo y hablaran de cosas como la música o video juegos, hasta de las clases era válido para el moreno. En un momento de la noche Tom había alegado tener hambre y que Anne aún no aparecía con el pie que le prometió, esa fue como una señal para los dos chicos que al instante estaban llamando a la pizzería más cercana y pidiendo los gustos de Tom, él solo les siguió la corriente y pidió queso con peperoni, de igual forma los tres iban a dar dinero para pagarla.

Cuando dieron las once, Tom ya había cerrado el programa de músicas y los chicos estaban apagando el audio y los equipos. Tom tenía que esperar a Anne pero conociendo a la chica seguro se había quedado dormida. Cuando ya estaban listos para cerrar la radio, Anne apareció apresurada y sin aliento, Tom solo sonrió, si hubiera apostado habría ganado.

-Sabes, deberíamos comprarnos un auto. –Comento Tom.

-Definitivamente, de acuerdo. –Dijo la muchacha.

-Ya es muy noche para tomar un colectivo, ¿les parece si les doy un aventón? –Preguntó André, que era el único que tenía auto. Al escuchar la oferta, Anne y Connor saltaron para aceptar muy alegres, uno por no tener que caminar y la otra de no tener que pagar un taxi.

-Espérenme aquí entonces, iré por mi auto al estacionamiento.

Mientras esperaban, Anne sacó tres cajitas triangulares y le entregó una a Connor y otra a Tom.

-Como lo prometí, pie de limón.

-¿Para mí también? –El chico se sorprendió y Tom pudo ver un pequeño sonrojo casi oculto por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Por supuesto, también traje para André.

-En ese caso, toma –Connor le paso la pizza envuelta en servilletas que había sobrado de antes –Toothless pidió de queso y peperoni, no sé si te gusta.

-Gracias, y si me gusta, al menos comparto ese gusto con Tooth. –Anne sonrió y Tom pudo ver de nuevo como las mejillas del chico se coloreaban. Tom no era un experto en sentimientos, pero sabía notar cuando alguien estaba colado por otro alguien, y pensó en el trágico destino de Connor al poner su atención en Anne, la chica era lo más distraído en el mundo, si no le hablaban con peras y manzanas, no captaba las indirectas.

André apareció con su mustang del 69, rojo vino y Tom se apresuró a tomar el asiento del copiloto, así de esa forma Connor podría hablar mejor con la chica en los quince minutos de recorrido hasta su casa. Anne le dio la dirección a André y luego comenzó a parlotear de lo primero que se le vino a la mente, Tom solo se recostó en la ventana y dormito un poco.

-Y… ¿ya tienes nombre? –Tom abrió los ojos y vio a André, se habían detenido en un semáforo en rojo y el chico lo miraba de reojo. –Digo, para el bebé. –Ya se extrañaba Tom que no lo hubieran mencionado en toda la noche.

-Rigel. Es el nombre de una estrella. –Tom movió un poco su mano sobre su abultado estómago y sonrió.

-Muy interesante, Orion ¿cierto? –Tom asintió, un poco sorprendido porque reconocieran el nombre, usualmente las personas no sabían mucho sobre estrellas y constelaciones. –Mi hermano trabaja en el observatorio a las afueras de la ciudad y tiene un mapa estelar del tamaño de una pizarra de dos plazas, cuando era más pequeño me llevaba las noches que abrían lluvia de meteoritos, algún eclipse lunar o solo para ver las estrellas.

-Suena genial, yo nunca he estado en un observatorio.

-Podría pedirle a mi hermano que nos deje llegar una de estas noches, si quieres.

-No creo que le guste que lleves a extraños. –menciono Tom, aunque la idea de visitar el observatorio le parecía interesante.

-Mi hermano es un fanático de su trabajo, y si tiene la oportunidad de hablar de ello lo hace, estoy seguro de que le encantaría que fueras.

-¿Y podría invitar a alguien más?

-Tengo cupo limitado de cinco personas. –André sonrió y Tom le regreso la sonrisa.

-Solo hablo por Anne, creo que ella también estaría emocionada por ver las estrellas. –Tom miro a la chica por el espejo retrovisor, estaba distraída hablando hasta por los codos mientras Connor la miraba medio bobo.

-Como dije, cupo limitado de cinco personas.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo trabaja tu hermano?

-Todas las noches, pero podemos programar la gira para el fin de semana, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿El domingo estará bien?

-Perfecto, le diré a mi hermano.

Connor fue el primero al que pasó dejando André, y por ultimo ellos. Tom y Anne le agradecieron por el aventón y se despidieron. La noche era helada y los dos chicos estaban cansados, lo bueno era que el día siguiente era sábado y podían dormir hasta tarde. Tom prefirió contarle a Anne sobre la visita al observatorio el día siguiente, en ese momento solo quería hacer las pases con su amada camita.

Se cambió a ropas más cómodas y se recostó con cuidado sobre uno de sus costados, una alarma sonó y se dio cuenta de que era su celular, le estaba avisando que mañana era día de consulta con el médico a las tres de la tarde. Tom enterró el rostro en la almohada, Áster lo regañaría si no asistía, pero tampoco quería dejar plantado al chico con el que quedó de verse en el parque. Aunque no dijeron hora concreta, el chico solo dijo que llamaría después de las doce de la tarde, tal vez el encuentro podía ser rápido y podría estar a tiempo para su consulta. Tom suspiro y se envolvió en las sábanas, ya mañana vería todo eso, ahora solo quería descansar.

000000000thththththththththththtth00000000000000000000

Tom se despertó a eso de las diez y media de la mañana. Anne ya se había levantado y había preparado panques con jugo de naranja. Desayuno con ella y mientras lo hacía le conto sobre lo de la visita al observatorio, y como se lo imaginó, la chica estaba encantada con la idea. Al parecer ella tampoco había visitado un observatorio en su vida.

-Entonces, cinco personas. ¿A quién más piensas invitar, además de mí?

-Seremos solo tú, André y yo. Nadie más.

-Pero que aburrido Tooth, ¿no sabes que entre más personas, más divertido es?

-Pues no, fíjate. Tú invita a alguien si quieres, yo me conformo contigo.

-Pues la verdad yo tampoco tengo a nadie a quien invitar. Supongo que seremos solo nosotros dos.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Connor? Ayer estabas muy animada hablando con él.

-Sí, pero… no lo conozco mucho y solo hemos coincidido en dos turnos y casi no habla.

-¡¿Pues quien podría hablar contigo pareciendo hurraca?! –puso los ojos en blanco Tom.

-¡No parezco hurraca!

-Sí lo haces, no sé cómo es que el chico ayer ni si quiera se molestó. Hasta parecía interesado en lo que hablabas.

-¿En serio?

-Eres todo un caso. –Tom suspiró y Anne iba a reclamar cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar. Al ver el número desconocido se extrañó, pero luego recordó que se suponía debía verse con el chico castaño esa tarde así que se apresuró a contestar.

-Hola, buenos días.

- _Hola, emm ¿Tom?_

-Él habla.

 _-Genial, no me confundí esta vez. Hola, Tom, soy Hiccup. Te llamaba para confirmar lo de esta tarde, ¿A las dos de la tarde estará bien?_

-Sí, eh, acerca de eso. ¿Puede ser media hora antes, es que tengo un compromiso después?

 _-No hay problema, te parece ¿cerca de la fuente de colores? Estaré allí._

-¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias, nos vemos allá. –Tom escucho colgar la llamada y se apresuró a guardar el número para no perderlo.

-¿Era tu chico de las anguilas?

-No es _mi_ chico, y sí, era por las anguilas.

-¿Y qué compromiso es ese del que hablabas?

-Tengo mi primera cita médica desde que salí del hospital. Áster fue muy específico en decir que me quería puntual.

-¿Qué? ¿Es hoy? ¡Pero en la tarde trabajo! Yo también quiero ir. –Anne hizo un puchero y por poco saca lagrimas falsas.

-Ni yo me acordaba, si no fuera por la alarma la hubiera dejado pasar.

-¿Puedo tener una copia de las fechas de las consultas? Así yo también sabré cuando podré ir contigo y cuando no.

Tom le su celular y le mostro su agenda, la fecha y la hora de cada consulta hasta el final de su embarazo.

-Según esto, faltan cinco meses más y por fin podremos conocer a Rigel. ¿Has pensado en un segundo nombre? ¿O solo será Rigel Black?

-Por el momento solo es Rigel Black. Aun no se me ocurre uno que convine.

-Bueno, ya que seré la madrina, buscare algo bonito. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para que meriendes en la tarde, o para que le lleves al doctor?

-Se me antoja pastel de piña.

-Ok. Puedes ir a bañarte entonces, yo me quedaré limpiando y preparando el pastel. –Tom le dio las gracias y se fue a alistar.

A mediodía, Anne ya le tenía preparado una cajita con el pastel de piña rebanado en seis partes y también le había empacado una cajita de juco como si fuera un lunch.

-¿Dónde consigues todas estas cajas? Siempre que preparas pasteles los empacas en cajas distintas.

-Yo las hago.

-¿No has pensado en poner tu propia panadería a domicilio? Se venderían muy bien. –Halagó Tom.

-Amm, no sé si tenga tiempo.

-Puedes venderlos también los domingos, es nuestro día libre, juntos podemos ir al parque, sería un buen ingreso extra. Hasta podría aprender a hacer cajas para ayudarte, porque pasteles… es para que queme la cocina.

-No seas así, Tooth. Has mejorado mucho aprendiendo a cocinar, bien podría aprender una receta o dos.

-Dejémoslo en veremos ¿sí?

-Como quieras.

-Nos vemos en la tarde, pasare por la radio cuando termine mi consulta.

-Te esperaré, entonces. –Anne le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tom y luego se acacho hasta la altura de su vientre. –Adiós a ti también, bebé, cuida de tu papi.

-Sabes que quien lo cuida soy yo ¿verdad?

-No importa, ella es un pequeño angelito. Y los angelitos siempre nos cuidan. –Anne le saco la lengua y Tom solo pudo rodar los ojos ante lo infantil que era la chica a veces.

THTHTHTHTHTHTH

Tom llego al parque con diez minutos de ventaja. Se sentó frente a la dichosa fuente y se puso a apreciar los árboles. Era un día muy bonito y tranquilo, no había muchas personas en el parque teniendo en cuenta que era sábado, aunque para Tom así era mejor, no había tanta bulla y podía leer un rato antes de que llegara Hiccup. El chico llego cinco minutos retrasado, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Hola. ¿Has esperado mucho?

-No realmente –respondió sincero el moreno –Y a ti ¿Cómo te va?

-Retrasos en el trabajo, pero ya estoy aquí. Ten, es la anguila. –Hiccup le pasó un recipiente envuelto en tela, todavía estaba caliente. –La prepare ésta misma mañana.

-Gracias, no sabía a quién pedirle ayuda. Será la primera vez que pruebo anguila y mi abuela no me mandó ni siquiera instrucciones de cómo prepararla.

-Entonces, te aconsejo que cuando la comas, lo hagas en un lugar donde te encuentres solo, tu casa preferiblemente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues yo creí que ya habías comido anguila antes, por eso no lo mencioné. Pero si dices que tu abuela solo te la envió, así sin instrucciones, pues… En un beta no sucede nada, pero en alfas y omegas amplifica los sentidos.

-Eso ya lo sé, me lo explico mi abuela…

-No entiendes, se siente como si estuvieras drogado. No es algo que se toma a la ligera.

Tom se puso a pensar en lo que Hiccup le estaba diciendo, ¿su abuela no podía hablar claro? No, tenía que hacerlo experimentar solo.

-Oh, joder.

-No te preocupes, los efectos no tardan más de media hora.

-Pero, ¿si hago algo estúpido mientras estoy drogado?

-A ver, te dije que se asemeja a una droga, no que _es_ una droga.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Cuando era pequeño me lo hicieron comer varias veces, por eso sé cómo se siente. Pero conmigo siempre estaba mi madre.

-Amm entonces, puedo decirle a Anne, ella me cuidará bien.

-Ella es la chica con la que estabas hablando el otro día ¿no es así?

-Sí. –Tom se fijó en la hora y vio que eran las dos y media. ¿Cuándo carajos había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? -¡Joder! Me tengo que ir, voy tarde a la cita y ahora la que me espera.

-Oh, yo te entretuve, si quieres puedo llevarte. Tengo auto, así te evitas una pelea, en tu estado no es bueno.

-Créeme, igual voy a tener pelea. Áster siempre me regaña por todo. Pero sí, acepto que me lleves.

Hiccup llevó a Tom hasta su auto y luego esperó a que le diera la dirección a la que iban.

-Es al hospital del centro.

Hiccup comenzó a manejar y se preguntaba por qué alguien tendría una cita en un hospital. Pero es que el chico lo había tomado por otro rumbo, creía que Tom iba a una cita de parejas no a una consulta con el médico.

-Y, ese Áster, ¿Es el papá del bebé o…? –Tom abrió los ojos y miró en shock a Hiccup.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Solo es el doctor que me atiende.

-Pero tú dijiste te tenías una cita.

-Sí, una _cita médica_. –Tom, al darse cuenta del mal entendido estallo en carcajadas, Hiccup solo parecía tomate al haber metido la pata.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas distraídas. –Tom soltó otra carcajada y Hiccup sintió morirse de la vergüenza.

Llegaron al hospital a tiempo para la cita médica de Tom, Hiccup de colado, siguiendo a Tom. Áster al ver a los muchachos no dijo nada, simplemente los guio hasta la sala donde le haría las preguntas de rutina al embarazado y luego irían por la ecografía.

-Esperen un momento aquí, volveré enseguida. -Áster salió de la habitación mientras los chicos se sumían en un extraño silencio.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó de pronto Tom.

-Emm, pues, dejaste la anguila y te seguí. Luego el doctor nos vio y nos jaló a los dos hasta aquí. Puedo irme, si lo deseas.

-No, ya que. Puedes quedarte. Así puedes llevarme en tu auto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no traje mi billetera. ¿No tienes problema con eso, cierto?

-No, para nada.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Áster volvió cinco minutos después con una caja en las manos que dejo sobre el escritorio, se sentó frente a los chicos y comenzó con las preguntas, de una forma muy profesional.

-¿Cómo te has sentido las últimas semanas? ¿Han seguido los vómitos o los mareos?

-En realidad, han disminuido. Ya no son un problema por las mañanas, tampoco me afectan tanto los olores, a no ser que sean frutas.

-Eso está bien, ¿Has estado tomando tus vitaminas?

-Anne no permite que se me pase la hora, tengo una alarma para cada una de las pastillas que me recetaron. Así que sí, las he tomado todas. –Áster iba tomando apunte de todo lo que decía el moreno, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

-¿Cómo es tu dieta últimamente?

-Está a base de mariscos. –Tom sonrió y Áster le dio una larga mirada que decía "¿En serio?" –Desayuno usualmente leche, pan o huevos, y siempre almuerzo con algún platillo que lleve mariscos. Para la cena algo de granola o avena.

-¿y cómo llevas los antojos?

-¡Terribles! Siempre quiero algo dulce. Todo el tiempo. Pasteles, donas, caramelos, chocolates. Es un infierno dulce. –Dramatizó Tom. –Para controlarlo, simplemente como pequeños caramelos de menta o gomitas de azúcar que Anne me da. Sé que debo controlarme, pero los antojos son desesperantes.

-Con tal de no sobrepasar cinco pasteles al día, no le encuentro problema a que comas dulces. Todo sea que no descontroles tu dieta habitual, que por el momento está bien. Los mariscos tienen mucho hierro y fosforo, eso ayuda a la sangre y a tu bebé. La leche, avena y granola abastecen a tu cuerpo con el resto de nutrientes. Felicita a Anne de mi parte.

-¿Y a ella por qué? –Hizo un puchero, Tom

-Porque tú mismo me dijiste que es ella la que lleva el control de tus alimentos. Si de por ti fuera, tragarías todo a tu paso sin contemplaciones.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Permíteme diferir. –Áster sonrió y Tom le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Hiccup, mientras tanto, escuchaba las preguntas y guardaba lo importante. Quería saber más acerca de los embarazos masculinos, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle al doctor por miedo a que lo quedaran viendo raro. Solo se quedó allí, escuchando y jugando con el bordecillo de su chaqueta.

-Bueno, Tom, ahora súbete a la balanza, voy a revisar tu peso y luego tu presión arterial. ¿Qué tan seguido te enojas o pierdes los estribos?

Al hacer esa pregunta, una tos se escuchó de fondo y cuando el doctor y Tom voltearon a ver, Hiccup intento ocultar su risa tras su mano.

-¿Algo que decir? –Instó Tom, con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh, no, nada. Solo, amm, un poco de tos. –y para corroborarlo, volvió a toser. –Pueden seguir en lo suyo.

Áster asintió, con una sonrisa bailando en los labios y Tom solo miro giro su rostro de mala gana de nuevo hacia al doctor para responder la pregunta.

-Estoy trabajando en ello.

-Necesito que seas más sincero, Tom. –El chico solo chasqueo su lengua y acentuó más su ceño.

-Está bien, suelo perder los estribos. ¡Pero no es mi culpa que todo el mundo sea tan idiota!

-¿Has intentado ejercicios de meditación? ¿Pintar? ¿Escribir? ¿Salir a pasear de vez en cuando?

-Estoy planeando un viaje al observatorio. ¿Eso cuenta?

-Siempre y cuando te guste, es perfecto. Debes relajarte, y no sofocarte tanto.

-Díselo a mis maestros. –Tom bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

Áster siguió con las revisiones en Tom y después de decirle que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, al fin llegaba la parte que más le gustaba al moreno. La ecografía. Hiccup al ver que tanto el doctor como Tom iban a salir de la habitación, al fin se motivó a hablar. Además, no quería quedarse ahí solo en el consultorio.

-Emm, ¿Puedo…? Me preguntaba, digo, si no está mal… ¿Puedo ver también la ecografía?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Frunció los labios Tom, Hiccup podía ver el disgusto en su rostro. Áster por otro lado, solo tenía curiosidad por el chico.

-Nunca he visto nada parecido, me parece interesante. Yo creo… -Hiccup levantó su rostro y vio la expresión de Tom. –Creo que fue una mala idea. Olvídalo, esperaré aquí. –Dijo el pecoso, resignado. Sabía que el chico era bastante reservado en lo que refería a su bebé, obviamente no le gustaría que anduvieran de entrometidos en sus chequeos.

Oyó un suspiro y levantó de nuevo el rostro, Tom ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta y antes de salir volteó a ver al chico.

-Puedes venir, pero si dices algo estúpido, te tiraré lo primero que tenga a la mano.

Hiccup escucho una carcajada y miró al doctor que también se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

-Tiene su carácter, ¿eh? Vamos, ya tenemos su permiso, mejor no hacerlo esperar y que se arrepienta. –Hiccup no esperó a que le dijeran dos veces y se apresuró a salir con el doctor, viendo caminar por delante a Tom.

-Él es muy extraño. –Se atrevió a mencionar Hiccup.

-Bueno, yo diría que es algo difícil de tratar, pero tiene su lado acaramelado. Y tu ¿por qué tanta curiosidad con ver al bebé?

-Pues, no solo es con el bebé. En sí, es con el hecho de que sea omega. Es la primera vez que veo a un omega masculino embarazado. Me llama la atención. ¿Eso es normal?

-No suelo ver a muchos jóvenes interesados en el estudio Alfa/Omega. ¿Algún tema en concreto que deseas tratar?

-Es algo vergonzoso.

-Un doctor tiene entera confidencialidad con sus pacientes.

-No soy uno de sus pacientes.

-Oh, pero el voto lo mantenemos siempre. –Áster sonrió conciliador al chico y Hiccup se encogió de hombros, decidiendo contarle un poco sobre sus problemas mientras seguían caminando por el largo pasillo.

-Mi familia, desde antes que yo naciera, siempre ha tenido una larga herencia de Alfas. Eso, hasta que llegué yo. Los doctores que me han tratado no encuentran el problema. Sé que no soy un beta, pero tampoco sé si soy Alfa u Omega. Mi familia no me tiene mucha estima, a excepción de mis padres, ellos simplemente dicen que mi cuerpo está dormido, que solo necesita un incentivo para despertar. No encuentro lógica en eso, pero no importa. El hecho es que desde pequeño he visto cómo funcionan las castas. Hasta una vez llegue a presenciar un _lazo destinado_. Mi mejor amiga, encontró a su pareja sin querer. El lazo era tan fuerte que ella dejo al chico con el que había pasado tres años de novios y con el cual se presentía que podría llegar a casarse. Comencé a investigar, tal vez de esa forma encontraba explicación para mi situación.

-Eso no explica la curiosidad por ver la ecografía. –murmuró Áster.

-Me agradan los niños, solo es curiosidad como dije. Además, él también me da curiosidad. –Hiccup señaló a Tom. –Aunque es evasivo muchas veces.

-¿Son amigos?

-Ni siguiera eso. Lo conocí por casualidad y hoy le di un aventón. Nada especial.

-Ya veo. –Áster tarareo y siguió caminando. Al cabo de un rato por fin llegaron a la sala de ecografías.

Tom se sentó en la larga silla y se subió la camisa como lo había hecho la vez anterior. Hiccup se sorprendió por lo redondo y grande del estómago. Con la ropa, Tom disimulaba su barriga, pero sin nada era impresionante.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene? –dijo antes de pensarlo.

-Bueno, esta pequeña va en su veinteava semana de gestación. En lenguaje para los mortales, es su quinto mes. –Hablo el doctor.

-¿Es una niña?

-Sip. Acércate, así podrás verla. –Hiccup observó a Tom como pidiendo permiso, y el moreno solo se encogió de hombros.

Un poco más confiado, Hiccup caminó hacia el otro lado de la pantalla para poder ver mejor la imagen. Áster estaba guiando el aparatito por todo el abultado vientre con delicadeza.

-Mira, Tom, ha crecido y parece que está comenzando a moverse.

-¿Cómo es que logra ver algo? Yo solo miro sombras. –Hablo Hiccup. Tom lo vio de reojo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Te dije que te tiraría algo si decías alguna tontería.

-Puedo mejorar la imagen, así lograras verla mejor. –Interrumpió Áster, antes de que Tom comenzara a destrozar la sala. Tecleó algunos botones y entonces la imagen se actualizo y ahora se miraba la forma del bebé aún en blanco y negro pero más estilizada y con mayor forma. Hiccup soltó un largo "Oh" y luego sonrió a la imagen.

-¿Por qué no me mostraste así la imagen la primera vez? –preguntó ofendido el pelinegro.

-Tú no preguntaste. –Áster se volvió hacia Hiccup y le dijo que se acercara un poco más. –Ahora escucharás los latidos de su corazón. –El doctor volvió a tocar otro botón y se escuchó fuerte y claro un repiqueteo. Iba muy rápido y a Hiccup le asombro mucho.

-¿Es normal que suene así?

-Completamente. Cuando llegue a los siente meses, ralentizará el ritmo.

-Wow…

-Disculpa. –Interrumpió Tom. –Yo soy el padre, ¿Por qué respondes a sus preguntas? Debería ser a mí a quien le estuvieras explicando eso.

-El chico tiene curiosidad, y tú no me has preguntado nada. ¿Algo que quieras saber?

-Sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de comience a rodar y tenga que pedir vacaciones en la radio?

-Tienes tres meses, máximo. Te costará hacer cosas como agacharte o levantar peso. Hasta caminar te parecerá molesto.

-Bien, comenzaré a hablar con Anne para ir a comprar un auto. No puedo seguir yendo de un lado a otro en el colectivo o a pie.

-Sé de un concesionario donde venden autos usados a buen precio y en buen estado. –Le dijo el doctor. Tom se lo pensó un poco y decidió que prefería algo nuevo, así que declino la oferta.

-Tengo ahorrado algo de dinero, y prefiero algo seguro. No es que menosprecie la idea, pero mis abuelos me han enseñado que es mejor siempre ir por lo bueno, aunque cueste un poco más.

-Buen consejo. Supongo que yo debería seguir los que me da mi esposo de vez en cuando. –Áster soltó una carcajada y Tom solo rodo lo ojos.

-¿Esposo?

-Oh, sí. ¿Quieres conocerlo?

Tom al escuchar eso comenzó a hacer señas y negar con la cabeza. Pero aunque lo intentó, el doctor ya estaba sacando una ristra de fotografías donde se miraba a un chico albino de ojos azules y en otras a un niño castaño.

-Él es Jack, y es el amor de mi vida. Y este pequeñuelo de acá es el fruto de nuestro amor. –Hiccup miraba al doctor y luego a Tom, que no paraba hacer muecas de fondo, imitando las acciones del hombre mayor. De vez en cuando hacia como si quisiera vomitar, esto le hizo mucha gracia al pecoso.

La perorata hubiera seguido si Tom no se hubiera aclarado la garganta e interrumpido al entusiasta doctor.

-¿Puedes imprimir las fotografías extra? Mis abuelos quieres tener su propia copias, están creando un álbum o algo así.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Cuando al fin salieron de la sala de ecografías, los chicos tuvieron que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz blanca del pasillo. Áster los guio de nuevo a su consultorio y luego de darle el recetario de las siguientes vitaminas que debería tomar, le tendió la caja que había dejado sobre el escritorio desde el principio.

-Es para el bebé. –Fue la simple respuesta ante la mirada interrogatoria de Tom.

Al abrir la caja, Tom se encontró un pequeño dragón de peluche negro y con los ojos verdes. Tom lo miró muy asombrado y luego sonrió hacia el doctor. A Hiccup le pareció tierna la sonrisa que muy pocas veces se veía en el rostro ecuánime.

-Gracias. Es muy lindo.

-Puedes ponerle nombre, mi hijo siempre lo hace con sus peluches.

-Ya sabes que soy malo con los nombres. No me pidas nombrar a un peluche.

-Solo decía. No es estrictamente necesario. –Se burló Áster.

-Como sea. Si eso es todo, me voy.

-Nos vemos en la próxima consulta.

-Amju. Nos vemos.

Tom salió del consultorio y Hiccup después de una corta despedida hacia el doctor también salió detrás del chico, seguía pensando que para estar embarazado caminaba muy rápido. Tom pasó buscando sus vitaminas por la farmacia y luego se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento, todo en completo silencio.

-Entonces, ¿Ahora hacia dónde? –Preguntó Hiccup una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto.

-A la radio de la universidad. Me veré con Anne allí.

-De acuerdo. –Hiccup encendió el auto y manejó hacia la autopista.

Mientras conducía, miraba de reojo como el moreno jugaba con el dragón de peluche. El muñequito le recordaba a una película que había visto de pequeño y entonces se le ocurrió un nombre.

-Chimuelo.

-¿Qué?

-Chimuelo, así puedes llamar a tu peluche.

Hiccup lo vio con grandes ojos asombrados y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué llamaría de esa forma a mi dragón?

-Me recuerda al dragón que aparecía en una película que vi de pequeño. En realidad, se parecen demasiado.

-Sí, bueno, no fue causalidad que Áster me regalara este dragón negro.

-¿Ah, no?

-En lo absoluto. El sabe de mi apodo y de donde lo conseguí, por lo tanto buscó la manera de molestarme y a la vez ser lindo, con un simple regalo.

-¿Tu apodo es Chimuelo?

-Mis abuelos me lo pusieron en ingles, dicen que tenía más estilo. Toothless. -Tom sonrió.

-¿Cómo es que conseguiste tu apodo? -preguntó curioso, Hiccup.

-Mi abuelo me había comprado una colección de películas sobre dragones, allí aparecía un dragon que no tenía dientes (o parecía no tener dientes, pues los escondía) y el protagonista lo nombró "Chimuelo". Para ese entonces, yo estaba mudando mis dientes, y le dije a mis abuelos que yo era igual al dragón, porque tampoco tenía dientes. Ellos se rieron y comenzaron a llamarme así, luego el apodo muto, cuando crecí y me daba vergüenza que mis compañeros de la escuela lo escucharon. Chimuelo, cambió a Toothless, y se quedó así. No es una gran historia, pero Anne no paro de reírse por un buen rato. A mis abuelos también les encanta contar esa historia.

-Pues a mi me parece tierno.

-Supongo...

-¿Cómo lo llamaras entonces?

-Supongo que me quedaré con el nombre original, Chimuelo bastará.

-Buena elección. -Los chicos sonrieron.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a la radio. Hiccup se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y esperó a que Tom bajara, pero éste no lo hizo, solo se quedó viendo hacia fuera de la ventanilla, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó preocupado, Hiccup.

-¿Te gustaría visitar un observatorio? Mañana por la noche, Anne y yo iremos a uno. EL hermano de uno de mis compañeros en la radio, trabaja allí. Hay cupo para alguien más. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pueees... nunca he estado en uno, y sería genial. ¿A qué hora sería?

-Iremos a las diez de la noche. Todavía queda arreglar los detalles de en donde nos veremos y si llevaremos algo para comer. Anne de seguro horneará algún pastel.

-Pues estupendo. Envíame un mensaje, puedo traer algo también, si quieres.

Tom se bajó del auto con una sonrisa, y se asomó por la ventanilla.

-Puedes traer lo que quieras. Nos veremos después.

-Hasta pronto.

Tom desapareció dentro del edificio de la radio, y Hiccup partió rumbo a su casa. Los dos chicos pensando en que había sido un día genial. De forma distinta cada uno.


End file.
